Envisioned Mirage
by Hakusa
Summary: Alternate Universe. The painter, Lelouch just got mentally disturbed by a certain greenhaired counterlady. What happens then when she’s now his assistant in painting? Hehehehe. Chapter Fic. LuluXC.C.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Little Note: Huyah guys:0 . This is going to be quite a long fic, because it starts right from square one and it's an AU(Alternate Universe):). You may find some similarities between this and my other fic, Painting One's Feelings because……Ah! Read and you'll know, neh. I can't help but use the idea I had for POF because I like the occupation. There, a clue! He he he he he. :). Snickers. Anyways, hope it'll be nice for you guys, neh. :)

Oh yeah, school's going to start on Thursday(3rd) for me….GAH! So, I am not sure how fast the chapters will come out, please bear with me, neh.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CODE GEASS except that the idea of this AU fic is mine, neh. :). Yeah, and I don't own 7-11. He he. :). (You'll find out later)

Rated for Safety

Summary: Alternate Universe. The painter, Lelouch just got mentally disturbed by a certain green-haired counter-lady. What happens then when she's now his assistant in painting? Hehehehe. Chapter Fic. LuluXC.C.

Note: Malaysian : British English

Lelouch won't have his 'power crazy' persona here, because there's nothing to be crazy about! Hahahahahahaha:0 . Just adding a fact pun here. He he. :).

Enjoy:0

--31st December 2007--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Prologue-

- Someone's Same Face Features -

A stroke was made, and another. Slowly, bits by bits, colours were immerging from the picture and the theme of it was soon starting its way to be visible. Beside the window, a man was doing his job, counted too as one of the things he loved most. This place was a blissful haven for him, where light breezes were blowing in from the window, making the curtains flutter like the feathers on a bird's wings. Rhythms and repetitive rhymes were coming from the said creatures, all together in a day's dawn, his favourite time to start his work, painting.

He would usually wake up early before the sun wakes to capture the view, signaling the start of the day for him. _How blissful_. His subject today was his window, accompanied with plain coloured curtains. It was just a thought that made him paint this window of his which he took liking of.

The window's frame is white,

The curtains are blue,

The wall is cream,

And the outside world in its colours.

He took all these shades in his mind, painting his own world in the paper right in front of him, something which was his part to do.

The clock's short pointer soon reached the number 8, about time the man's manager comes in from the door and asks for breakfast to be picked up. Counting seconds in his heart, numbers filled his mind.

'1'

'2'

'3'

'And..'

Footsteps were heard on the wooden flooring, the door knob turned anti-clockwise in a second, the door was pushed inwards, and a medium sized tall man came in, giving an order of,

"Hey, Lelouch! Can you go and get breakfast please?", calling out the man's name.

"Ougi. It's about time.", was all he said, indicating an 'okay'. Ougi then went back to where he came from, knowing that Lelouch would do his morning routine as planned.

The painting had to make a stop, for now at least. It wasn't really pleasant to stop in the middle of painting, but Lelouch knew it would come to this pause every morning if he did paint, making it bearable for him. After making a few touches for the window's framing, he stood and went outside his room, taking his leave through the door and out the apartment which was his workplace, also known as his house.

As usual, he took a walk, gallivanting around, but still remaining his focus of place in mind. Through his short journey, people would often greet him. They were his neighbours, of course, and some were people who found him familiar. As a polite gesture, he replies the greet, directing it back to the owner. His hands were seen placed in their respective sides of his pocket. This action of his was always comfortable, making it a regular habit when he's out walking. His steps along the accustomed road soon led him to the end of it, the place where the morning meal is usually obtained, The Coffee House.

A step was made on the shop's carpet with a word of, 'Welcome!' design on it, followed by the glass door sliding to the side automatically. The aroma of the air soon was filled with smells of coffee warmth together with scents of freshly baked bread. The air then made Lelouch's stomach ready for what he was about to buy. Ougi would usually have a butter bread, while Lelouch often changed from different flavours from time to time, but just today, he felt like having a butter one. Clean trays were placed near the sliding door, and he took one. He walked his way towards the bread he wanted and took two with an unoccupied plastic clipper. The only thing left to do now was to order two coffees of black and white and pay for both the drink and bread. He ordered the coffees by the counter and placed the tray he was holding on the top of it.

He noticed that the counter-lady this time wasn't the one with dark brown hair and eyes he would usually recognize, she was one with a rare hair colour of green and golden-yellow orbs. He was just taking in her features, filling up time where he spent on waiting. Staring at her, admiring the way her free hair beside her eyes fall so smoothly, while the rest was tucked in with the shop's hat, together with the way she held the cup, filling it up with coffee. The tools all moved according to her order, like it was her play thing, clearly stating that she was used with her work. Her eyes then drifted to the side, meeting his, aware that he was observing her. After the cups were filled with warm coffee, she placed it on the counter top and asked,

"May I help you?", with a very slight tinge of annoyance from where he was observing her. Nonchalantly, he answered,

"No.". After a few seconds of a staring battle, she gave up.

"Very well then, 3200 Yen please.", pressing a button for the bottom cashier drawer to slid. Lelouch took out his worn-out purse and gave her the exact amount stated.

'_Poor guy with a brown one.'_, she thought, looking at Lelouch's purse, judging his status. She then placed the money in the drawer and slid it back, waiting for the receipt to draw out. Again, there was a waiting time, and at this point, he took an initiative to look at her name tag, clipped on the left side of her uniform. Stated there were just two same initials with a dot after each of them.

'_C.C., what a weird name.'_

She noticed that he was once again observing her, then purposely moving her left hand over her name tag to reach for the receipt, blocking it in process. Of course, Lelouch who was actually quite observant, identified her motive and just thought,

'_Annoying woman.'_, whereas she,

'_Infuriating man.'_

After handing over the receipt, the irritated two didn't exchange words, but a frown was visible to them both of their opposing side. Rather than saying the normal, "Come again.", she said nothing, remaining an alert stance. When he was taking his leave, ignoring her, they both thought aloud in unison,

"Waste on a pretty face."

"Waste on a handsome face."

Of course, they noticed a double sound in their words, turning their heads, facing each other, staring again with a deeper frown. Lelouch stopped on his way, while she stopped filling a cup. The battle was then broke by the customer, who called out for her.

"Um, Miss?", then followed by them going back to their respective activities.

"Sorry.", was the last word Lelouch heard from her to the customer.

'_Hah, I didn't know a person like you could apologize.'_, then was his last thought in, The Coffee House.

---------- ----------

His walk back to the apartment wasn't really a peaceful one as before. His mind was all filled with the unpleasant encounter he had with that woman, C.C. back there in the shop. People who spotted him back passed on their option of greeting him after seeing a frown on his face. They all knew that they wouldn't get a reply back, then leaving the place with an awkward atmosphere.

Lelouch didn't know why, but that certain green-haired woman bothered him to no end. It was so frustrating until a headache was soon coming, making the matter all the more worst. His steps were with anger, the lift's button, '5' was getting a hard force on it, and the door of his apartment got a loud bang on the wall. Ougi heard the loud disturbing sound of the door, knowing that nothing good is going to follow, after all, he knew Lelouch was a man known for being short-tempered. A sudden loud knock was heard on the door, frightening Ougi until the pencil he was holding fell to the floor.

"Co-Come in.", he said, in between a stutter. The door drifted open, then showing a frowning Lelouch with two cups and two plastic wrapped substances. He then placed a cup and bread on Ougi's table, taking leave afterwards, until he was stopped by,

"Um, Lelouch, you gave me black coffee….", Ougi, lifting up the coffee cup to Lelouch.

"Sorry.", he apologized, taking the black one and replacing it with white.

"What happened?", Ougi asked as Lelouch was about to leave out his room door.

"Nothing. Just met an annoying human.", was all he said when he turned his head slightly facing Ougi, then moving on to his room. His manager just sat back on his chair, sighing and taking a sip from his white coffee. He parted from the cup, and,

'_Lukewarm'_, he thought.

--------- ----------

After finishing his breakfast, Lelouch sat on the chair, ready to continue on his painting he left before. His right hand which was holding the brush moved to the painting, ready to place a stroke on the spot, but then it stopped. Lelouch just stared at the painting, still frustrated of the incident, making him unable to continue. He then closed his eyes while he grasped the brush he was holding, letting out a grumble. The painting utensils were then placed on the table beside the window, followed by him lying on his bed with a thump, hugging his pillow.

'_Why is this bothering me?'_, he thought with anger and frustration. Letting his anger aside, he drifted off into a nap after all the tiring thoughts he just had.

---------- ----------- ----------

Lelouch was walking the next morning to pick up breakfast like usual, but it was then paused by a familiar green-haired girl who stepped in his path.

"You again.", was what he said to her.

"You again.", she repeated his sentence.

"Oh, so now this is your tactic in irritating people? What, you find it fun?", he said, an eye-brow raised. She soon answered his question by repeating the exact sentence.

"Stop it.", annoyed.

"Stop it."

"I said!", more annoyed.

"I said!"

"C.C., you-", he was then interrupted by two presence who stood behind him. He turned, and he thought he was hallucinating. In front of him were two C.C.s. "What is this? Your game?", he asked. More C.C.s were soon seen from the small stands at the side of the road, all surrounding him repeating one sentence,

"Wasted on a handsome face."

"Wasted on a handsome face."

"Wasted on a handsome face."

"Wasted on a handsome face."

"WHAT IS THIS?!!!", Lelouch shouted as both his hands griped his head tightly while his eyes was shut forcefully.

--------- ----------

"WHAT IS THIS?!!!", Lelouch shouted as he lifted himself from his bed, panting tremendously, then turning to a person who was standing beside his bed. His mind went all hay-wired when in front of him stood the girl from his recent dream, C.C. . His mind was about to burst until,

"Hey, Lelouch! What's wrong?!", C.C. asked, worried while she shook Lelouch's shoulder. Something was terribly wrong here, the woman, sounded somewhat like Ougi! Lelouch then lifted his head to meet the person, and the image soon dispersed, then becoming an image of Ougi. Lelouch's breaths slowed down, then turning to Ougi.

"What happened?", he asked.

"What happened? You ask me. I think you were having a nightmare.", Ougi replied worriedly. "Exactly what happened when you were outside?"

"Nothing, I guess. Like I said, I met someone **very** annoying.", he said as he placed a hand over his forehead, closing his eyes.

"Okay. I think it's better you take a day or two off. I'll tell the men that the painting will have to wait; you're having a mental disturbance.", placing a hand on Lelouch's shoulder.

"Mental disturbance?", asked Lelouch, still confused on what was going on.

"Yeah. I think you better go take a walk in getting lunch. You really need the air. Go buy yourself something.", Ougi said as he left the room, leaving some money on the table.

Lelouch just laid back on his bed again, staring at the room's ceiling.

'_Man, I am having a green-haired woman invasion.'_

----------- ------------ -----------

Again, Lelouch was back on the road, but this time, he was going to buy from, Chinese Noodles. The disturbance he had earlier had somewhat died down as he strolled around the place, looking at stands beside the road. He later stopped looking at them after it made him recall _it_ back again. The restaurant with Chinese styled roofing was soon visible as the pointy roof end came into view.

As Lelouch stepped on a carpeted floor for the second time of the day, his heart beat, for some reason became fast at an unusual speed. His intuition was telling him something, but it wasn't something he could identify, until,

The glass door tinted with shadow shades slid to the side, and a **very**, **TERRIBLY VERY** _familiar_ counter-lady stood at the cashier side was seen.

_It was her again._

Lelouch stopped in his pace and stared straight at her, while the glass door still remained at its place. She, also stopped in the process of typing food orders. They both pointed at each other and said aloud in unison,

"You again?!"

Both of them got stares from the customer who all paused from eating their noodles. The two then realized how silly they looked and resumed again on what they were doing, acting like nothing had happened. Lelouch then walked right to the counter, while the woman, C.C. just stared at him as he came closer. As soon as he reached his destined area, he spoke.

"You know, you've been mentally disturbing me."

"Same to you. What do you want to order?", asked C.C., getting back to what she was supposed to do.

"One dry Wantan noodle, take-away.", he said, partially annoyed by what she answered to his previous statement. "You're the most annoying woman I've met. Try the opposite for a change?", he continued, trying to piss her off.

"Same to you. That would be 2100 Yen.", not disturbed in anyway.

'_Annoying woman.'_

'_Infuriating man.'_

A Chinese noodle dish with steamed dumplings. Can be ordered dry(with dark sauce) together with a bowl of soup or the noodles cooked with the soup.

Lelouch then took out his black purse which he bought a week ago and handed 2100 Yen.

'_Funny…'_, C.C. thought, confused of the drastic change in purses.

She then went back to the kitchen and brought a bowl of Wantan noodle with its soup to put in their proper take-away boxes. Lelouch then again couldn't help but look at how she did her job. Different from what she was wearing at The Coffee House, brown and black, she was now wearing a red Cheong-Sam. It made her appear somewhat feminine to Lelouch, but he soon shook it off with a,

'_Like that would change how she is.'_, in mind.

A traditional Chinese attire for females consisting of a long dress. Will usually have a slit at both the sides of the skirt area.

His trance was then broke by,

"Would you stop that?", she asked with an eyebrow raised, showing annoyance.

"What? Staring at you?", he replied with a question.

"Yes.", putting the noodle and soup boxes on the counter top.

"Oh, I was just thinking how a person with your features could have such a persona.", ticking her off. It did, though, earning nothing in reply. She then placed the boxes in a plastic bag with the restaurant's logo printed on it. C.C. then suddenly stopped in her action, and her lips curved into a grin. "What?", Lelouch asked, somewhat confused by how fast her expressions could change.

"What you just said, can mean that I am pretty, right?", she said, grinning wider, facing him.

"What? It is not.", he said, realizing that his sentence was bearing a back-fire element in it.

"Yes, it did. I won't be fooled.", she said, handing him the plastic bag. Lelouch taking the plastic bag with a dumbfounded look, then,

"Yo-"

"Come again!", C.C. said, interrupting his sentence on purpose, giving a fake smile. Lelouch then knew he could no longer beat her after his sentence was thrown back at him. He just grumbled and left the restaurant, missing a light smile C.C. was having behind his back.

----------- ------------

When Lelouch was walking, he wasn't feeling all that frustrated as he did the last time, instead, he was having an enjoyment feel over all that just happened. Without even realizing it, he was smiling to himself all the way to the playground. Rather than going back to his apartment, he went here instead, wanting to enjoy some quiet time alone. He sat on a bench and ate the noodles he bought.

After finishing them, he threw them in a readied trash-can beside the bench and dropped by Seven-Eleven to get a Slurpy. After paying for one, he went out of the store, but heard a sentence before leaving.

"Ah, C.C., you're late!", most probably the man who was at the counter just now.

"Sorry.", replied the woman in apology.

After hearing the said woman's name, he stopped for about 3 seconds, but left later, thinking,

'_Must be one of my 'mental disturbance.''_

C.C. then turned towards the back of the customer who just left,

'_Couldn't be him.'_

----------- ------------- ------------ -------------

After a long yesterday, Lelouch now lay asleep on his bed, but was then woken up by Ougi, who patted him on the back.

"Lelouch, Lelouch. Wake up, it's noon already."

"What? Noon? That was fast.", Lelouch mumbled.

"Yeah, and I've hired someone to help you."

"Someone? Help me in what?", he asked as he got up from his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Someone who can help you while you're having this, 'mental disturbance'. Plus, you said last time that you wanted an assistant, right?"

"Yes, I did say that, but-"

"Come in here.", Ougi cut in, while signaling for a certain someone to come in.

"What, you hired the person already?", asked Lelouch, somewhat shocked.

"Yes, I did. Let me introduce to you,", both the colour green and yellow were seen, _that_ person was none other than, "this is Miss C.C., your new assistant."

"…...This can't be happening……"

---------------------------Appetizer---------------------------------

WOW, that was quite a long prologue I must say. How was it? I hope it wasn't a disaster. It's a chapter AU fic, not a one-shot, so I guess it needed some explanations on stuff, but I think it was too much, was it? Please tell me, neh, then I'll try to improve it if I can. Um, thanks for reading it, and hope that you'll support me till this fic ends, neh. Yoroshiku onegaishimazu( please take care of me in the future):0

-----------------------------Preview-------------------------------------

Oops! Lelouch's cause of his, 'mental disturbance' is now his assistant for painting! Gah! What a life. But, will anything bloom between this two? Hm, maybe(of course! It's a romance fic for goodness sake! Hehe. ;) ), it will take time, but how will it bloom? Otamashimini(look forward to) chapter 1! But hey, it's not the end, neh. :) .

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa

P.S. Please really bear with me for the chapters, because I am also not really good with plots and so forth, neh. Sorry….. Also, a serious one, let's hope I won't give up on this fic, hehe. Really sorry if I do, neh.

----------------------------Trivia---------------------------

About 300 Yen : RM 1

About RM 4 : 1 USD

Title's 'Mirage': The 'Mirage' in this case means something like a reflection. It can be found in Photo Suite's 'Artistic' section where when you click on 'mirage', a reflection will appear on the image. Since it is something to do with art, I think it fits with this fic, thus transforming Envisioned Mirage's basic form, 'Imagined Reflection', neh. Interesting, isn't it:) .


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Little Note: Hello! Thank you for your comments, both Syaoran Li Clow and Sangkun! But others, please try to review, I know you read it. Anywasy, here's chapter 1! Oh yes, and I wish you all, Happy 2008! This year is actually quite big for me. Why? Because they'll be a 15 year old important exam, and all the topics of 13-15 will be questioned! Gah! So, let's hope I get to study……Hehe. I am a last-minute-study type, lazy to say. Hehehehe. :) . Anyways, hope you'll will like it, and let's hope too that it met up to your expectations, neh. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to CODE GEASS. They belong to their respective owners, but I do own the idea of this fic. :)

Rated For Safety

Summary: Oops! Lelouch's cause of his, 'mental disturbance' is now his assistant for painting! Gah! What a life. But, will anything bloom between this two? Let's read more, it might come later, though. :).

Note: Malaysian : British English

Oh, and I am using Lelouch's 'Lamperouge' ser-name, ok:)?

And, I'll be putting someone with both the personalities she has, I hope that's fine. Guess guess! Ha ha, but I am sure you think I am going to put _the_ girl, right? Wrong! Hahahahaha! Read and you'll know:0. She's someone unexpected. :), but the name will come out before she appears. :).

Enjoy people:0

--1st/2nd January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter One-

- New Discoveries Over Matters -

"Let me introduce to you, Miss C.C., your new assistant.", he said as a green-haired girl stepped in the room.

"It is nice meeting you, Lelo…..", the woman paused after giving a bow, acknowledging her new chief's face to be the person she met twice or thrice yesterday.

"….This…..this can't be happening.", Lelouch said as about four drops of sweat came down his forehead. Ougi then noticed that the two were just staring at each other with a somewhat shocked face, questioning,

"What? You two know each other?", confused.

"Sort-of."

The two then spoke in unison, frowning again.

"Ougi, she's the cause of my, 'mental disturbance'.", Lelouch said, pointing offensively to C.C. .

"What?! Is that true, Miss C.C.?", Ougi, now being the one shocked.

"Ha? Mental disturbance?...Ah, I see, so, that's the, 'You know, you've been mentally disturbing me.', is it? I didn't know I did that much to you, **Mr. Lelouch**.", she repeated the sentence back there at Chinese Noodles, mischievously playing him on the latter.

"Whatever you want to say, and don't call me, 'Mr. Lelouch'!", he said, partially angry.

"Ah, suit yourself, Mr. Lelouch. That's your problem.", not obeying the order, then turning back with arms crossed.

"You…"

"Okay, okay, guys, cool down.", calmed Ougi, not really confident that this fight can drop.

"Hmph."

Was what the two said, having same sentences in common. :) .

An animated sweat drop was seen on Ougi, but still, it was more relieving that the fight didn't continue. He then thought he should go, leaving this two to settle their matters.

"Um, okay, I think I am gonna go outside.", excusing himself.

The room was then filled with silence, the occupants not conversing words, except for the crickets outside, indicating a warm day, and the alarm clock beside the bed making its own sound of the seconds. Minutes passed, still nothing, but, all of a sudden, came a,

"Pfft."

"……."

"Hahahahaha."

The laugh continued.

"What's so funny?", the female voice asked, irritated in someway.

"How did it turn out this way, I wonder.", followed by some giggles after the reply.

"How would I know? Crazy coincidences, I guess.", C.C. said, some very light giggles later on, smiling a little. The two then shared their moments in some humour they found from their encounter, then smiling back to each other. A hand was later lifted up,

"We never really got to introduce ourselves, am I right?", C.C. spoke, wanting a handshake as the first introduction they ever had.

"Yes, I guess you're right.", shaking her hand.

"I am C.C., but I think you know that already…….. since The Coffee House.", lightly lifting both her eyebrows.

"Yes……I am Lelouch Lamperouge.", recalling a bit about that incident.

"So, what do I have to do as an assistant?", she asked, not really knowing what to do.

"Ah, not much, really. Just helping me in the colours and inspirations.", Lelouch said as he laid back on the wall where his bed was placed, eyes closed.

"Oh? Hm.", slightly rubbing her chin.

"Why? You expected more?", he asked.

"Yeah, because I am getting quite a good pay."

"Actually, why are you working at so many places?", opening his eyes, noticing the places of work she's hired at.

"You want to know?", C.C. grinning, then twirling around the spot she stood.

"That's if you want to tell."

"Hm…. Then I won't, it's none of your business anyway.", she stopped.

"Then why did you ask?", Lelouch trying to get back.

"Want to go get lunch? I can get a 20 discount for Chinese Noodles.", C.C. offered, going out of topic with it.

"You're always like this, aren't you?", letting out a sigh. _'For a moment there, I thought you've changed…..'_, going out the door.

"Where are you going?", asked C.C., not answering his sort-question again.

"None of your business, right?", he repeated the sentence. A small light frown was then seen on C.C.'s face. Lelouch noticed this, then letting out a sigh, giving up on bullying her. "You said you wanted to get lunch, right? Then why are you standing there?", he continued, signaling her with a wave of his hand.

He earned nothing in reply, though, but she followed him to the door.

On their way out, Ougi called out,

"Ah, you two! Can you get me one clay pot noodle? You're going to Chinese Noodles, right?", Ougi asked, coming out from his room, bringing out a paper bag.

"Yes. Sure, I'll get the noodle.", said Lelouch as he was about to open the door.

"Oh, and give this to Chigusa.", he said, handing over the paper bag to C.C..

"Chigusa?", asked Lelouch of the person, C.C. taking the paper bag Ougi handed.

"Yes, Chigusa. Thanks guys!", then going back to his room with a cheerful vibe, closing the door.

"Chigusa, the woman with two names and two……", C.C. paused, then leaving Lelouch to ask,

"And?"

"Just someone.", not really giving out any details about this, 'Chigusa' person. By now, Lelouch was already used to C.C.'s character, plus, he isn't the busy-body kind of guy. The two said nothing more, then leaving to Chinese Noodles for their lunch, or for Lelouch, his branch.

------------- --------------

As they were walking pass the small road stands, C.C. stopped on her pace, looking at something which caught her eye.

"Why are you stopping?", asked Lelouch as he noticed her sudden halt.

"I will be following later. You go.", she said, still staying on the spot. Lelouch didn't really bother more, then moving on to his lunch destination. As he took an initiative to look back, C.C. was no longer on the position she was at before, turning back on the road, a bump hit him. It was so abrupt that he could only manage to stop himself from falling backwards with his right leg, closing his eyes from the light hit he had. When his eyes were back open, a woman with sparkling beaming ones was seen in front, holding an image of something which was familiar with a big bag over her left shoulder. After a short one second of inspection, he recognized that the image was one of his previous painting works, then,

"Lulu! I am your fan! I am your fan!", declared the girl with dark blue hair and crystal white-blue eyes with enthusiasm, lifting the picture up to his eye-level.

"Huh?", was all Lelouch could say, a little bit stunned by what was right in front of his eyes; His first ever fan:)

"I am your fan, Lulu! I am Cecile Croomy, nice meeting you!", introducing herself, handing up her right hand while her left held the picture. Lelouch was still dumbfounded, but he did as she said, raising up his hand **very** slowly, then caught by Cecile's impatient shake. Even the hard and long shake couldn't wake the astounded Lelouch. After a while, she then gave spotlight to the big bag over her shoulder, bringing it up. Taking out some photos, Cecile then said with passion,

"Lulu! This was taken when you were shaking hands with-------", she continued on with all the backgrounds of the photos she held in her hands, finally waking Lelouch. He was half-awaken until a certain photo came into view,

"Then this is after you finished taking a bath!", Cecile showed him a picture of him with a towel wrapped around his waist, dripping wet. Lelouch then came down to one definition for Cecile; A crazy otaku(fanatic). While she was rubbing the picture over her right cheek, he ran as fast as he could forward, trying his best to avoid this fanatic of his. After awhile, Cecile then noticed his act to escape.

"Arrra? Lulu?!", was the last word she said before catching up with him. Passing all the stalls were the two, one running away, and one chasing after the other, calling out a name repetitively,

"Lulu!"

'_It's nice having a fan, not a fanatic stalker! But, how did she get that photo?'_, Lelouch thought to himself while running away, almost reaching the out-of-breath point. He knew his limitations as he was not the sportive type, then using his brain to get over this situation, spotting a turn which lead to more turns only people who were used to it could pass through without getting lost. And of course, Cecile followed, turning into the alley, loosing Lelouch as she stepped at the beginning spot of it.

"Lulu…", she said, sounding quite depressed.

Lelouch was then overjoyed that he lost his fanatic stalker, then turning to a turn which lead straight to Chinese Noodles. As he reached the restaurant, perfect timing, C.C. was seen standing outside, door sliding to the side. She then spotted Lelouch who was panting immensely, supporting his upper body with hands on the knees.

"What happened to you?", she questioned with an expressionless face.

"Nothing.", was what he said before getting up and going in Chinese Noodles.

As the two were in the restaurant, they went straight to the counter, ordering the noodles.

"A clay pot noodle and a"

"Kong-Fu fried noodle."

"Kong-Fu fried noodle."

Lelouch said, having an extra C.C. sound to it. The two then turn to each other, giving out a "hmph".

Kong-Fu fried noodle: A Chinese dish of fried crunchy mee-hoon(thin noodles) with thick gravy poured on top. Will usually have ingredients consisting of seafood. Also, to add, it's my favourite Chinese dish. :).

"One clay pot noodle, and two Kong-Fu friend noodle.", the male counter said, pressing the orders down on the cashier machine. As he was pressing the buttons, something, just something made Lelouch thought of a fitting link for this guy; Orange, without any logical reason.

"Orange….", he said aloud.

"I beg your pardon?", the counter-man said, reacting to the word he didn't hear clearly.

"Oh, nothing.", Lelouch said, chuckling softly later on. C.C. just watched this act of his, then turning back to the counter-man who asked,

"Take-away?"

"Clay pot take-away, the two others…..here.", she said hesitantly, unsure of the other option.

"Hahaha, 'here', you said?", Lelouch laughed of the word C.C. chose for its definition.

"Then, you know the word?", annoyed somewhat by his laughter over her choice.

"Eating-in, isn't it?", he replied, smirking a little. C.C. didn't answer anything in return, but responded with a light scowl. Lelouch continued smirking, while the counter-man did his job. "Why didn't yo-"

"Is Viletta in?", asked C.C., cutting his sentence when she sensed that he would be mocking her in it, while he just puffed out some air.

"Yes, she's in, hold on.", the counter-man said, going in the kitchen, calling for the person.

"Viletta?", said Lelouch confused of the mix up in names. As usual, she didn't answer anything in reply. A woman from the kitchen then stepped out. She had grayish white hair with green-yellow eyes, carrying a stern face with her.

"What is it?", she said with a straight posture on hold.

"Here, it's from Ougi.", C.C. said, placing the paper bag she held on the counter top.

"Ougi? Oh, Ougi!", changing her face features ever so quickly in a second, becoming a cheerful one instead. Lelouch was observing her as she took the paper bag, understanding then the sentence C.C. paused earlier that day,

'_Chigusa, the woman with two names and two……'_

"So, you two are Ougi's friends?", she asked both of them, hugging the paper bag with care.

"Yes.", the two answered.

"Well, then, today, you can get a 70 discount!", she offered. Lelouch then gave his gratitude, looking for an unoccupied table, C.C. following behind.

At the same time, the two took their sits in the opposite direction of the other, then waiting for their meals to be served, making a waiting time crop up.

"What were you doing just now?", asked Lelouch, naturally getting rid of the time.

"Me?", she asked, bearing no reason whatsoever in the 'question'. He didn't answer, knowing the amusement she gets from this type of 'questions'. "Something.", stopping everything there. Lelouch just stared at her, exploring her features as how much delight she takes at this one, very clearly showing himself as someone who dislikes waiting.

A waitress then came to their table, holding a tray with a take-away box and two bowls of the noodles they ordered. She laid them down, then saying,

"Enjoy the meal!", enthusiastically, finishing her role for the table. Being a Chinese restaurant, they still kept the country's disposable chopsticks, picked up by C.C. who takes the meal starter.

"So to let you know, my shift ends at 6.00 p.m. as your assistant. I am still keeping my night shift.", she said, breaking her chopsticks into two with a clean and perfect separation.

"Oh? You still have a night shift?", then breaking his, but there was no reply to his question, most probably the one it was directed to didn't want to be disturbed enjoying the noodles. Lelouch just paused while holding one chopstick in each hand, looking at her with a face showing nothing, but maybe a little hint of,

'_You're always so arrogant.'_, he thought too.

After finishing both their meals, C.C. who finished last **ordered** Lelouch to go and pay by,

"You go and pay. I wait outside.", expressionless as ever.

"Whatever you say.", he said, used to, The C.C. Personality, taking out his dark-green mid-worn purse.

'_What's with him and purses?'_, C.C. thought as she looked at the dark-green one.

"What do you want?", Lelouch asked with a deeper tone as C.C. was looking straight at his purse for some time. Like C.C., she just went outside, not letting out a sound.

"1060 Yen, please.", said the male counter as Lelouch walked towards him at the counter, paying him while the glass door made its machine-like sound, sliding as C.C. went out.

--- ---

When C.C. was outside, she noticed that there was someone standing there too, trying to glance through the tinted glass door. She was quite a pretty lady, but there was an aura which gave out a negative interest on something, making C.C. keep an alert stance. Still glancing in, the lady spoke,

"Would you know if a man called Lulu is inside?"

"Lulu?", something clicking on C.C.'s head, finding the answer in an instant, making her laugh out loud. "Lulu? Hahaha.", was all she could say at the moment.

"Yes, Lulu. You know him?", asked the lady.

"Yeah…..hahahaha.", she continued laughing. The lady then smiled, seeing somebody taking delight in something that person found humour in.

"I am Cecile.", she introduced herself, lifting up her hand…..for the second time of the day.

"C.C.", she said, shaking Cecile's hand lightly with a faint smile from the laughter.

"How do you happen to know-"

"C.C., let's go.", Lelouch came out from the restaurant, making Cecile pause from the question she was about to ask. Followed the pause was an awkward feel in the air, silence lurking around, while Lelouch and Cecile stared at each other while C.C. at him. were the only words Lelouch's mind was telling him. Without thinking any longer, the only words in his mind ringed through his head pass all his nerves, then grabbing C.C.'s hand, escaping from the fanatic he could not miss recognizing.

"Ah, Lulu!", Cecile called out, chasing after him again.

C.C. had no option but to follow Lelouch as he was keeping his grasp ever so tightly, but at the same time, it had a gentle feel with it even though it wasn't really as that. She just looked at his hand which overlapped hers, then looking at his back, a light smile came up.

Lelouch didn't notice though that he was holding her hand, but he later realized, still not letting loose, afraid that Cecile might catch up if he ever does it. Thinking about the hand he was holding while running, the call of,

"Lulu!", broke his thoughts. Again, he used his brain, reaching up to the same complicated turn he used to get pass Cecile in the afternoon. "No!", was the last call he and C.C. heard from that lady as Cecile recognized the road she named, 'Alley of Terror'.

Lelouch then took the turn to the park, leading both of them there, breaking for breaths. He turned to C.C. and saw her stroking her right hand, the one which he held.

"Is it painful?", he couldn't help asking, moving closer to her, stopping a feet away from her. She shook her head and replied,

"This...This is the first time somebody held my hand while running away.", with a sweet smile on her face. She looked pretty then to Lelouch, commenting, he,

"Smile more often."

"Huh?", she asked, stopping her strokes.

"You heard me, smile more often.", he repeated.

"Haha, that's the first one I've heard too.", she said as she giggled, a hand covering her mouth slightly. He just looked at her as she was giggling, making it _his_ first time seeing her laugh whole-heartedly, but his thoughts were then broken by C.C. who,

"And it's my first experience that I heard such a funny pen-name.", laughing while she held her stomach.

"Wha?! You communicated to **that** Cecile?", he asked, already knowing how she got to know.

"Haha, yes, and it was a good meet, getting a new hilarious discovery.", she teased him.

"E-enough!", blushing from the laughter he got for choosing that name. "Le-lets' go back!", he said, then turning to the path which led to his apartment. C.C. stopped laughing later on, following him from behind. She also stared at the palm which held hers, his left. Smiling lightly all the way behind him, Lelouch still had some dashes of pink on his cheeks, thinking,

'_I can't believe I picked that name….'_

------------- --------------

Lelouch placed his keys on the shoe shelf as he came in his apartment. C.C. then place her boots-like shoes beside the shelf, then noticing something as her hand hovered over her pocket. She later tried checking at all the other pockets she had over her attire, making Lelouch ask,

"What's bothering you?", turning his head over his shoulder, looking at her.

"I lost something.", she said, still finding for a medium.

"It must have dropped when we were running from Cecile.", he said, going over to Ougi's room, wanting to inform him about the paper-bag passed to Chigusa, or Viletta…..either one will do. :)

"I'll go and find it.", was the last words she said before leaving, wearing her shoes back.

"Wait!", Lelouch called worriedly. The sun was about to set, and he wouldn't be a gentlemen then if he left a woman wondering all over the place during the dark. He wore his shoes, leaving after closing the door, chasing after C.C. . He caught up to her, then,

"I will help in finding it, don't do it yourself.", he offered, holding slightly above her hand, slowing the pace she was going at. "What is it?", he asked.

"Something.", looking down on the ground.

"Something? I need to know what, it eases the searching course.", he convinced, still holding on to her hand.

"My….my…", hesitant of saying the lost-object.

"My?"

"My Mini Cheese-kun."

-----------------------Appetizer----------------------

Haha, that was a cute ending, right:)? But I am glad I didn't have a long writer's block. I had the plots, but the joining of them clicked when I was at my grandma's house. Weird, huh. :) . Anyways, hope you all did like it, and I love the ending of it. A little bit of a cliff-hanger there, hehehe. :). Ah, and you all won't need to worry about me giving this fic up, because now, I've loved it more than I did before, and I'll really care for it. So, the only thing left is studies:0

Oh, and so, who guessed right for Viletta:)? I congratulate you if you do, hehe. :). Oh, and I bet you can guess the identity of the counter-man, right? Hehehe, just thought of putting him there when Viletta was there. :). Ah, and Cecile being the fan was quite cute, right? I find her quite adorable, and if you watch CODE GEASS again, you'll see that there were some parts where she becomes like this in this fic, neh. :).

Oh, for those of you who don't know who's Cheese-kun, he's the plushie which C.C. got after she ordered a certain amount of pizzas in the anime. She's seen hugging it in certain scenes. :) .

----------------------------Preview--------------------------

Ah! Now's going to be the searching of C.C.'s mini Cheese-kun! Ho ho, how will it end up later on? And watch out, the next chapter reveals C.C.'s job during the night! What's she doing there? Hehe, find it out next time:0

Hakusa

P.S. In case you all want to know how I know the noodles, I am Chinese. Hehe. :).

Like usual:

About 300 Yen : RM 1

About RM 4 : 1 USD


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Little Note: Hello guys! Here! It's the second chapter:0 . Cheers! Haha, it reached the third part already, and I think that I can really extend the story to more than 20 or so, because I do see some BIG potentials of plots to come in from different areas, and I do hope I'll do it well when I do make it more than 20. :). And not to forget, I love your reviews:0 . They're so nice, and that's part of the reason I am working hard on this fic. :).

Disclaimer: Like before and any other times, CODE GEASS doesn't belong to me in any way. But I do own the plots and stuff in this fic. :). Oh, and I don't own Cheese-kun. :)

Claimer: I just realized, I own The Coffee House and Chinese Noodles! Hehehehehe. :)

Rated for Safety

Summary: Ah! Now's going to be the searching of C.C.'s mini Cheese-kun! Ho ho, how will it end up later on? And watch out, this reveals C.C.'s job during the night! What's she doing there? More hints of Lelouch relations starts to appear too. :)

Note: Malaysian : British English

'Ope you'al 'ill enjoy 'is. Hehe. :). (Just playing here. :) )

--3rd January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Two-

- Exposed Career And Light Shadows -

"My Mini Cheese-kun."

After the discovery of C.C. loosing her mini Cheese-kun, silence filled the air. Nothing moved, C.C.'s face was expressionless, but Lelouch's was an unimaginable dumbfounded one. He just stared at her, not moving, not even a breath was out his lungs, still.

"Hahahahahaha!"

He laughed like a crazy man, tearing while he held his stomach, not really bearing the immense laughter he tried to hold. She, of course, frowned, then turning back going out of the apartment area, while Lelouch was already on the ground supported by his knees.

-- --

Out of the apartment, a hand caught hold of C.C.'s wrist, not letting her go any further.

"What?", she turned to the person with an annoyed face. There stood a Lelouch with a serious cool face, but something made him sweat, then showing the reason by laughing all of a sudden. She could no longer bear this humiliation, trying her best to rid his hand off her, but showed no avail.

"Okay, okay, I am coming.", he said, still giggling a bit. "I can't imagine you would have interest in **Cheese-kun**.", still teasing her, earning a really deep stern face from C.C., stopping before getting something from her in the near-future.

-- --

They have reached the road where they'd passed through, then bending down by a tad to get a closer look at the ground, hoping to spot the yellow object. After thirty minutes, Lelouch was then getting tired over all this searching, asking her,

"Why can't you buy another one?", in hopes of stopping this whole searching program and getting it all the easy way, but, she replied,

"No.", a firm one at that.

"Why?", curious of how much effort she's putting over something which wouldn't cost more than 2100 Yen.

"Because I…..", she paused both in her words and what she was doing. She actually sounded quite saddened, getting a 4 second stare from Lelouch. He then ruffled his hair, sighing while he just said,

"Argh, if you want to have it that way."

"Thank you.", she said her gratitude, continuing on with the searching.

-- --

An hour had passed since then, but no 'mini Cheese-kun' was seen anywhere on the pavement, only yellow-coloured rubbish and scraps were found, making Lelouch somewhat frustrated. He later spotted something orangey-yellow from afar, then moving forward, bending down to the ground. A big breath of relief poured over his whole body when the medium he found was none other than C.C.'s mini Cheese-kun. He didn't expect it to be the figurine-type, though.

"C.C., is it this?", he turned back to her direction with some clear sweat over his forehead and side-burns. But to his surprise, she was no where to be seen even if he turned around the area he stood. It confused him so, but he just shook his head, heading back to his apartment with her mini Cheese-kun in his pocket.

While walking back, he then looked at the mini Cheese-kun jutting out a little, showing its happy laid-back face, then worrying whether it would fall down like before, fastening up with his left hand for safety back to his residence.

-------------- ---------------

He locked his apartment door as he came in. The lights weren't on, except for the one in the toilet, giving the whole place a dark setting with a bit of light at the side. He took off his shoes, placing his keys on the dining table

Relaxing himself before reaching his two-seater sofa, making a thump sound in return of exhaustion. His head turned to the clock, seeing that it was already 6:20,

'_That's why she left…'_, remembering her night shift.

He titled his head backwards, making a stop as he reached the part of the sofa, staring at the ceiling which he could barely see. He then lifted C.C.'s mini Cheese-kun to meet his eyes, having the ceiling as its background, drifting off on the thoughts about that particular Cheese-kun's green-haired lady owner.

How she seems to have problems of her own, made him want to know her more.

Knowing her deeper version,

Knowing her heart,

Knowing her true-self,

Knowing every bit of her personality,

Be it good or bad.

Knowing her interests,

Like this Cheese-kun in his hands.

Knowing every inch of her face,

Every curve of it,

Knowing her more.

Wanting to know more.

Wanting to--

Lelouch stopped in his thoughts so he won't go further, before anything happens, complicated things, like

Falling in Love.

He let out a grumble, ruffling his hair as hard as he could, trying to rid anything related to her. _Her_. His own mind couldn't take it anymore, laying down on the sofa with a pillow under his head, trying to drift away from all this funny thoughts he's currently having. To our surprise(hehe), he fell asleep without any problems along the way. Most probably it was because of the time he spent on searching of her Cheese-kun.

_Hers._

-------------- --------------

Bright light was presumed to have shone from his closed eye-lids as there was a change in the darkness of it. A smell tickled his nose, playing around it. Something which held aromas of freshly baked bread with fried bacons and eggs. It was so tempting that Lelouch had to open his eyes to uncover where the smell came from. Looking in front was the way to his room, then turning to the right, he saw C.C. wearing a female's black cargo pants with a plain white blouse which was covered by an,

apron! She was taking out the bread from the microwave oven. What a surprise to Lelouch, having another first time of C.C. doing something new; Cooking. He got up from the sofa, then going to the kitchen section where she was.

"You're up late, Lelouch.", C.C. said, sensing his presence near the kitchen's counter.

"Ah?", was the only respond he could give to that statement of hers, not really saying anything connected to it later on. "I didn't know you could cook, C.C.", he said with his left hand's elbow on the shelf while the other was on his right hip. To add, he had half-woken eyes. :) .

She answered nothing in reply. It was funny though, when he was actually praising her. He later went to the fridge to get some morning orange juice. As he reached the fridge, magnets were seen on it, and one of them clipped a piece of paper in place. As he looked closer, it was a note. Lelouch then looked back at C.C., knowing now why she didn't answer his praise, then taking the one litre orange juice packet from the fridge.

The note there wrote:

- - - -

Lelouch,

You haven't been eating home-breakfast for a while, haven't you?

Here, I made you the meal on the table.

You just need to heat them up, then they'll be just right.

Eat well, you hear me?

- Ougi

- - - -

Pouring the orange juice into a glass, C.C. said,

"Now you know.", without any expression hidden in it. Drinking the juice, he didn't answer, but his left index finger was tapping on the dining-table, creating a repetitive rhythm. Words would not be needed to express what C.C. was currently feeling over the sound which rang in the air, then placing the bread she was eating on the plate, almost causing the glass made ware to have a louder 'cling' sound on the table. He stopped, smirking as he got to her nerves. Nowadays, this was his amusement point.

"Help me out with the painting later.", he said, getting up from his chair after finishing his meal, washing them in the sink while directing it to C.C. as she was nicely enjoying her bacon and half-fried egg.

He walked to his room to finish his painting which he left a day before. As he was all ready to paint, then trying to find his colours to mix, he noticed that the pallet was already readied with fresh colours he needed. It wasn't him as he tried to recall, then the only 'suspect' who did it stood at the door, leaning on the frame.

"You did this?", he asked, not really expecting an answer of,

"Yes.". Lelouch was a little bit speechless, but nevertheless, he asked.

"How did yo-"

"I observed all the colours of that half-finished painting, mixing the ones I thought you would be needing in that pallet. And, saving your saliva, people don't hire me for nothing.", as he was about to say something similar to, 'Where did you learn about that?'.

"You're not bad as an assistant.", he said, stroking some blue on the curtain in the painting.

"Are you praising me?", raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think?", him playing a fool. She gave a, "huh", then seating down on his bed, swinging her legs.

The day was cool today too. Winds were still coming in from the window, making it a perfect day for painting, until,

"What a boring room.", she spoke, breaking all the soothing nice lines above(hehe). Lelouch almost broke the brush he was holding after a sudden mood-breaking line vibrated to his ears, but he remained some patience, closing his eyes with lines in the middle of his eyebrows. Puffing out some air after it, another line from her came.

"Wh-"

"What are you going to say?", said Lelouch rotating his head towards her, trying to stop anymore negative comments from her before he gets off his painting-mood.

"I was just going to say, why are you painting?", she asked with her expressionless feature. Judging her wrongly, his anger all subsided, changing to a feel of apology. Turning his head back to his painting, he closed his eyes and huffed out air,

"Sorry.", was the word he said. "And for your question, it's because I like painting.", answering her current question.

"Don't you have a motive?"

"Motive? Hah, yeah, maybe I do.", tilting his head down, showing a serene face.

"What's that suppose to mean?", an eyebrow raised.

"I want to win The Grand Britannia Art Award so I can be accepted in Britannia's most extravagant art university."

"Why?", out of curiosity and of nothing to do.

"Something…", he said, looking out the window, keeping silent. C.C. just looked out the window, not really bearing a lot in mind after his reply, but it was somewhat a waste of questions.

-- --

The clock showed the time of 1:00 p.m. when a knock came from the door. And the person was none other than,

"Ougi.", was what C.C. just said as he came in the room.

"Oh, hi guys!", he said, waving to both of them. "Um, sorry, but I forgot to bring lunch when I was out.", with a hand opened flat, bowing showing apology.

"Don't worry about that. **Miss** C.C. here can get it for us.", Lelouch ordered indirectly to her. She didn't say anything, scowling out the door, going to get lunch.

"Lelouch, you don't need to be so hard on her.", Ougi said, showing some pity for C.C. .

"It's okay, besides, we are the ones paying her, right?", continuing on his painting.

"You're right but…", Ougi going out, offering, "Miss C.C., why don't I go with you?", and nothing was heard, except for the closing of a door. Lelouch was still painting his picture, reaching the part where it needed only the touching-up, then pausing to look out the window again, while a cool breeze swept pass his face.

"I am still holding on to the promise, Rivalz."

--------------- --------------

"Lelouch, I brought lunch.", Ougi said as he pushed the door inwards, but not seeing any sign of Lelouch. Still, he saw there, on the picture stand, was a finished painting of the window beside it.

--------------- --------------

Lelouch was walking around the area near his apartment, just letting loose of all the things on his mind, finding peace in nature. He looked at the shops around the roadside, seeing his reflection on the clear glass and a bit of the people inside them. He later came across a bookshop, maybe buying one which he see fit to his taste, was what he had on his mind as he went in. The shop was filled with shelves and different types of people who browsed through the books which were already out from their transparent plastic wrapping.

Walking to a random shelf, somebody passed him. He saw red hair flowing. The height and the feel of that person brought back a certain memory from his past, turning back, trying to get a look at that person, the female. But he was too late as she turned left, going out of view from the door.

'_Couldn't have been __**her**__.'_

Going back to where he needed to go.

-- --

Spending unknown time in the bookshop, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was already 4:40 p.m. . His stomach, like it was able to predict his thoughts, started growling out to him, realizing he didn't even eat lunch. Before going out from the bookshop, a novel caught his eyes as he passed the counter. He took a closer look, and found out the title which was, 'A Rose's Petal'. For some reason, the title drawn him in buying it, and he did just that, paying by the counter.

"Thank you for coming!", the male counter in his teen gave Lelouch his thanks.

Walking with no aim, he found a catchy restaurant sign board. The food which he tried before were actually quite good as he kept its name in mind, 'Anthony's Diner'. On the way towards the diner, green flashed the corner of his eyes, facing the direction of the colour, it was just as what he guessed,

it was C.C.

She was seen walking to a place, looking a little hurried as her steps were like that of a walk-run kind of type. Standing at his spot, he was watching as to where she was going, it wasn't 6:00 p.m. yet, the time for her night shift. Following her with steady steps, she went in a restaurant. Looking at the signboard, there were only two words printed on it.

"Hot Pizzas."

He said to himself too, reading the name out loud. Beside the words on the signboard was a plaster-made sculpture of a pizza slice. The flavour was Pepperoni. Stopping to think, he decided to eat here for tonight, investigating further whether his speculation was true, going in the restaurant. Inside were a few families with their children, making the whole place quite a busy looking one. Waiting in line to order a pizza after a few men, most likely the father part of the families. Soon, came his turn, and,

"What would you like to order?", a lady with that all-too-familiar voice said, lifting her head up from the cashier. Staring at each other, Lelouch spoke,

"So, this is your night shift?"

"How did you know?", changing her face to the usual one she always has during non-working hours(except for his, though…).

"I spotted you, that's all. Why are you here? You supposed to be working as my assistant.", he said with his right hand on his right hip.

"I told Ougi, and he gave his approval. Enough?", pressing a button on the cashier. "What would you want to order?", going back to her working-tone.

"What would you recommend?", he asked, playfully testing her working skills in this pizza restaurant.

"Pepperoni.", nonchalantly.

"Why?", there he goes again.

"It's my….", pausing.

"Go on, show me what your deck holds."

"It's my favourite.", she finally said it to the last person she ever wanted to know about it.

'_I see.'_, he thought.

"So?", waking him up from the silence.

"Pepperoni, then. Give me two at that.", taking out the worn-out brown purse.

'_Again, it's that guy.'_, in thought, then getting back to the order, she realized,

"Lelouch, you're the only one eating, right?", she asked, not really sure one person with his skinny body can take its quantity.

"Hm, let's see, that's if my painting assistant wants a bite, then it'll be two.", he said, closing one eye while the other looked straight into hers. Her eyes widen by a tad, then returning to normal.

"Why?", asked confused.

"You helped me mix the colours, didn't you? Then this is your reward, end of story.", leaving the counter.

"Wait!", C.C. called, he responded by turning his head slightly over his shoulders. "Take-away or…….eating-in?", she smiled, recalling the part of the latter.

"Take-away, and when is your shift over?", he asked, shifting his whole body facing her.

"Around 10:00."

"Then better not be late.", going to the door.

"To where?", she asked with a bundle of confusion in her head.

"You'll see.". C.C. just stared at him as his figure went out the door, leaving a word of,

"My apartment at 10:05."

------------------------------Appetizer-----------------------

Ola! How was that? Another small cliff-hanger, right? Hehe. :). Hope that chapter satisfies you all, it was the shortest one so far, I think, but it was still long. :).

Just to add to the feel, at the beginning of this chap, there's some silence, right? Just imagine it like those animes where they'll have a sound like, "Ting", and the place is all quiet. Get what I mean? Haha. :). Keep the reviews coming, though. Hehehehe. :)

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

---------------------------Preview----------------------------

Ha! There's hints of Lelouch's past! What connection can there be with a 'promise', 'Rivalz', and the red haired female who passed him? It MIGHT come out in the next chapter, and it might not. Who knows, and why does he want C.C. to go back to his apartment? Haha, find out in the next chapter!

Hakusa

----------------------Reasons/Trivia---------------------

The 'Light Shadows' in the title is the short hints related to Lelouch. Hehe, sounds quite big for those small stuff, right? Hahahaha. :0

About 300 Yen : RM 1

About RM 4 : 1 USD


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Little Note: Huyah! A third chapter! It can be said as a fourth part though. :). Hope you've been liking my fic so far. Now, let's get going:0

Disclaimer: I do not own CODE GEASS. Sadly…. I own this fic though, happily……

Rated for Safety

Summary: Ha! Hints of Lelouch's past came out! It MIGHT come straight out here, and it might not. Who knows, and why does he want C.C. to go back to his apartment? Haha, find it out here!

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy!

--5th/6th January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Three-

- Celebration After A Prevalence -

"My apartment at 10:05."

"What was that?", one of C.C.'s colleagues asked.

"Nothing."

---------------- -----------------

'_Why did I do that?...Who cares anyway. Hah, I am getting weirder.'_, Lelouch thought to himself, closing his eyes with a smirk across his face, hands placed in his pockets. He walked passed a narrow alley, then stopping in his path as he recognized a person who stood there. When he turned his head, _she_ was there.

"How are you, Lulu?"

"It's none of your business.", he turned his whole body, facing the lady who stood in front, sternly answering her.

"Why are you doing this to onee-chan?", she asked with touches of sadness.

Onee-chan: 'Older Sister' in Japanese. 'Chan' added as close and/or cute feel.

"What did I do to her? You tell me.", looking straight at the lady with a somewhat angry face.

"Being with another person, when you have her."

"I have her? You got to be joking.", raising an eyebrow of both annoyance and anger.

"You're always like this, Lulu, not really realizing the importance of the ones beside you until they are lost.", she said with a face showing pity towards him.

"What do you know?!! You're not me!!", raising his voice, earning stares he didn't bother towards him.

"I hope you will learn next time, Lulu.", the last sentence she uttered before running back to the narrow alley behind her.

"Wait!", he shouted, trying to chase after her, but to his dismay, she was no longer seen when he stepped on the alley's front.

"Why are you here?"

"_Shirley."_

--------------- ----------------

The time of the day was already 10:15.

She was late.

C.C. rushed to his apartment bearing a very high extent of curiosity in her mind. _'What could he ever want?'_, she thought to herself, seriously not knowing what Lelouch has in that smart mental of his.

-- --

She reached the front, panting ever so slightly, realizing that this is the part where she gets to find out what he really wanted from her. Reaching out the spare key Ougi gave to her(just in case), she inserted it in the door knob's key slot, but failed to turn it anti-clockwise and realized that the key was flat, showing part of its exterior form. It was unusual, as he always locks the door. Turning the door knob clock-wise, she used the least of her strength to pull it towards her.

Inside, she placed her shoes, as usual, beside the shoe shelf, taking a step up the floor as there was a height difference between the entrance and the whole flooring of the apartment. (Can you imagine how it is like?).

The room wasn't lit, except for the one in the toilet. Searching for the man who was her reason in coming, she failed when she checked his room. Walking out the room, she noticed a different shade of colour on the sofa. Advancing closer with slow steps, she saw

_him_ sitting on it.

His hands were on each side of the sofa's top, while his head was in a downward posture, most probably sleeping. She bent down when she was close enough to touch his legs. Looking straight at his face, he looked tired, from what she didn't know. Pocking his right leg with her index finger lightly, calling out to his name in a whispering tone.

"Lelouch. Lelouch…". Soon, his eyes opened from their closed form, looking at her with eyes half-opened.

"C.C….", was all he said, eyes somewhat saddened, but it was unlike him to her, seeing him in this kind of state. It was her first time.

"What do you want?", standing once again. She actually wanted to ask of his state, but she passed on that option because it would be funny of her, the arrogant woman to ask about something similar to that.

No reply was given, and he looked up at her with the same eyes he held just now, cracking a piece of glass in C.C.'s heart. He looked so in pain, hurting her to the point she wanted to hug him and give comfort. Why is he like this? Was one of the questions C.C. asked herself.

His eyes later changed to his normal ones, giving out a somewhat sinister laugh.

"Hahaha, having a birthday like this isn't something you should be proud of.", placing a hand over his forehead, looking at her. Her eyes met his eyes, knowing then something really hurting happened. Having a new discovery of the date he was born in, she was shocked a little in her heart, but she remained it there, not showing it to him. Going to the door, wearing back her shoes, he said

"Go ahead, leave. The 'meeting' is cancelled."

There was no reply from her, but she stopped in her steps out the door, moving her eyes to the area where he sat. Continuing on her way out, she closed the door. 7 seconds later, a soft sound was made by the door knob, something which sounded like

somebody locking it.

"What have I become?", he asked himself with a soft tone, staring at the ceiling.

Sorting out his thoughts, he concluded that it would be best for him to sleep as the time already pointed to 11:03. Walking towards his room, again, there was the sound of the door knob which sounded a little like before. _'Most probably it's Ougi coming to pick up something he forgotten.'_, he thought to himself, not really bearing an alert attitude of what would come in next.

The door was opened, allowing the light from the corridor to shine in, giving a better light tone to the place. The colour green also had its enhancement.

Turning his head to the door as distorted colours were seen in the corner of his eyes, he saw C.C., standing there while she was facing him, having a paper bag held up by her left hand.

Shocked somewhat, Lelouch's eyes widen a little as she didn't go home.

"Lelouch.", she said, having a faint smile with glittering sweat on her forehead, some making her side hair soak.

"What are you doing here? I told you to go home.", having his normal ordering tone in it. She took of her shoes and placed it at its place, moving forward and lifting the paper bag in front of his face, showing him something he couldn't see but white, the colour of the plastic.

"Want to have some cake?", was what she asked. Nothing was replied, but that didn't bother her the slightest bit, walking to the counter where bar-like chairs were readied for people to sit there if they didn't on the dining one. Sitting on one of the bar-chairs, she placed the plastic bag on the counter.

"Where did you go?", he asked her as he sat on a chair one sit away from her.

"I just thought of eating cake. Your place was in the area as the cake shop. So, here I am.", lifting up the cake box's cover showing the small round cake inside. It was a yellow cake with white cream twirling on top. Lacy decorations were surrounding the sides, and it all was accompanied by a dark red strawberry in the middle.

"They gave me a free candle when I refused. Let's not waste it.", she said, putting one small candle near the strawberry. "Oh, and this caught my eye, but it had this wording on it. Coincidentally fitting today for you.", sticking a chocolate sign with a, "Happy Birthday!" word made from red-coloured thick cream.

"Why are you doing this?", he asked with hands on the counter.

"I told you, it's for myself, no?", lighting up the candle with a lighter she took out from her pocket. Pushing the cake lightly to the side, it reached his. "It's not my birthday.", she said with her expressionless face. He raised an eyebrow of confusion, but nevertheless, he pushed the cake until it was situated nicely in front of him. He looked at the cake, then to her as she still held that face of hers. Tapping the table with her index finger, it made the rhythm of the Birthday song, making it look like a non-purposefully action. But, it didn't fool him. He listened to the song she played with her fingers, blowing the candle with a light wind of his breath, closing his eyes. When he opened them, the candle was still lit.

"Hahahahaha, you can't even blow a candle!", earning a laugh from C.C., teasing him.

"I can, just you watch.", convincing her. Blowing it another time with more force, closing his eyes again, opening to see the results, it was still lit. "C.C., this is your trick, right?", he asked, turning to her.

"What trick? I have absolutely no idea of what you're talking about.", she said with a normal arms crossed posture.

"This is one of those popular candles where you can't blow it off, right?", supporting his head with his left hand, elbow on the counter.

"Oh. Then the counter-lady must have gave me one, then.", expressionless even after the laugh she had. After awhile of staring, Lelouch took off the candle and put it in a glass filled with water. She just stared at his back as he was doing it at the kitchen sink in front of her.

"It would be funner if you did not discover.", laying on her hands which supported her head on the counter.

"'Funner'? Is there even such a word? And, as if I would be that blunt.", he replied as the fire from the special candle went off in the glass.

"You would be sometimes.", she said, sounding a little bit soft.

"What did you just say?", somewhat irritated by her remark, turning back to her. As he rotated his head, her eyes were closed, breathing steadily.

'_Fell asleep.'_, he thought, observing her breathing. He took a wooden stool and sat on the opposite side from her chair. Supporting his head once again with his hand, he gazed right at her face, followed by a smile which crept up his face.

"Why would you go to such extent to do this"

"For Me?"

'_No cake shop would be opened around that time, which explains the sweat which lingered around her face.'_

'_I don't remember any bakery selling cakes in this area of mine, which explains her lie.'_

'_Cake shops wouldn't give that sort of candle for free, and none would ready a chocolate sign with that wording without the buyer's permission, which explains the other two lies of hers.'_

'_C.C.,'_

'_What am I to you?'_

He thought all this in his mind, brushing off a strand of hair which blocked part of her face features from his view. Smiling more, he just couldn't help stopping it as he faced her sleeping form. She looked so different in this manner, but it was fitting to certain times where she acted differently.

_It fitted her perfectly._

-------------- ---------------

After the day of the calendar, the fifteenth of January, C.C. woke up from her sleep, rubbing her eyes as she got up. Both her eyes were closed as she rubbed them, showing the calm laid-back stance she had until she remembered where she was, her eyes opened.

In front of her was a Lelouch staring straight at her with a palm on his right cheek, supporting that part of his head, making it tilt to the side. He had a small faint smile which adorned his face.

"Don't you have a place to live?", he asked, still keeping his smile. There was no answer from her as she felt a funny feel of a breath of relieve washed through her body after seeing that smile of his.

"You do, don't you?", he asked, returning his face to his usual one.

"Actually, I don't."

This reply actually shocked Lelouch as he expected a 'Yes'. (And I bet you reading this did too, he he. :))

"Tell me you're kidding.", removing his hand from his cheek, paying all his attention to what she was about to say next.

"Then I won't."

"………You're not taking this seriously, are you?", getting annoyed by her game when it was a serious matter.

"Partially."

"C.C., you never fail to annoy me."

"I am glad to know that.", getting back from her sleepy posture to her expressionless face feature.

"I thought you were different yesterday….", turning his head to the side.

"What?", as she didn't exactly hear what he said.

"Nothing.", nonchalantly.

"Same to you."

"What?", facing her back again as he didn't really understand her sentence.

"Nothing.", getting back revenge at him was what she would be doing.

"You're so…..", don't want any more to continue, he stopped. "Never mind. C.C., you go and buy breakfast.", he changed his course.

"Do you know who you're directing it to?", wanting to disobey the order.

"Yes, I know. My assistant, isn't that right?", he said, actually bearing the truth in it. She had no choice but to abide by what he said, going out the door. After her leave, Lelouch wore a serious face expression, awaiting a chance to question a certain person. Right timing, that person came from the door.

"Yo-"

"Why didn't you tell me she's homeless?", he interrupted the person who came in.

"What?! Is that true?! Hm, she didn't reply when I asked her about that.", Ougi(yes, Ougi) said, scratching his head. Lelouch let out a sigh and said

"That's so like her."

---------------- -----------------

The morning sun shone on the road as people were buying things from the stands beside it. C.C. was wondering around, looking for shops she found attractive. Without such shop in sight, she decided to go to the place where she worked before being hired as a painting assistant, The Coffee House.

Walking in while browsing through the wide range of bread choices, it reminded her of the cake she bought yesterday for Lelouch. Forgotten totally about that cake, she thought to herself

'_I wonder whether he liked it…'_

Getting back to her motive here, she went and took a tray near the entrance. Grabbing a blueberry flavoured puff, she then wondered what the other two would like. Going pass the butter bread section, she stopped, thinking

'He's plain, boring, stubborn, prideful, and…….mysterious(his purses)…This flavour would be so fitted for him.', clipping one, then two because she didn't want to dwell any longer in just the thought of the flavour.

Lining up to pay, a man with brown messy hair stood in front of her. He was about the height of Lelouch, but he was still shorter, sad to say, was what she thought to herself. Just staring at his back, she had a feeling that this man in front isn't the one she would want to know or mix with. Just somehow, something told her that he was a mysterious man with a negative personality. Avoiding her head from meeting his back again, she turned to her right, staring at the bread trays instead. All of a sudden, most probably from the man, bumped her. Looking back in front, she saw him looking at her with an expressionless face. He had dark-green eyes.

After a little moment, his face drastically changed to a cheerful one, greeting her after that.

"Nice to meet you.", was what he said. Following her instincts, she ignored him and went forward to pay at the counter. "You're an acquaintance of Mr. Lulu, am I right?", he continued, staying behind her. That statement made C.C.'s eyes enlarge by a tad, then shifting her body to face him while the counter lady used the cashier to settle the price.

"Who are you?", she asked sternly, not letting down her alert stance.

"I am the man Lulu, or should I say, Lelouch Lamperouge, sells his paintings to.", tilting his head to the side, keeping a cheerful face hiding another behind it. Judging by how the man knew Lelouch's **full** name, he wasn't just an ordinary man. Even though he is the one buying the paintings, Lelouch isn't the type to give out his name. C.C. was trying to identify this man's identity, until a voice disrupted her thoughts.

"Miss, the cost is 3000 Yen, please.", said the counter-lady with both her hair and eyes of the colour brown. Looking straight at his smile which held no warmth, it made C.C. disgusted. "Miss?", called the counter-lady again. Turning back to the counter, she handed 3000 Yen to the lady from her pocket.

"I would like to meet Mr. Lelouch.", keeping his 'smile'.

------------------ -------------------

"Okay, then it's decided.", Lelouch said to Ougi who nodded in agreement. Shortly after, the door of the apartment drifted open. Without even turning back, Lelouch knew it was her, nevertheless, he did

"C.C., we…..", stopping in the middle as a man from behind C.C. appeared in view. Recognizing the man, Ougi said,

"Oh, you are-"

"C.C., who i-", Lelouch cut Ougi's sentence, wanting to ask C.C. herself about this man, but he was interrupted……too.

"'Who are you?', I guess. I am the man who buys your paintings.", smiling his trademark again.

"Lelouch, let me introduce to you, this is…", directing it to the man to answer for himself.

"Nice meeting you for the first time, Mr. Lelouch."

"I am Kururugi Suzaku."

----------------------Appetizer-----------------------

Hello! Wow! Another revealed character! Or should I say, two! Muhihahaha:0. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, neh. :). A review would be much appreciated from you, neh. :). Thank you all who reviewed so far. :).

----------------------Preview---------------------------

When Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship was on its way to getting better, a new character with a mysterious story behind his smile stepped in the picture. What could he have behind that smile of his? What would happen next? Look forward to the next chapter then:0

H (Yay! My new trademark:0)

About 300 Yen : RM 1

About RM 4 : 1 USD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Little Note: Hello! 9999999. 4th chapter/5th Part! Whoa! That's the furthest I've gone in a fan fiction:0. Claps claps! Hehehehe. :) . Like the previous chapters, I really hope you'll enjoy this, neh. :)

Disclaimer: Never and do not own CODE GEASS. Own this fic, but not its characters. :)

Rated for Safety

Summary: When Lelouch and C.C.'s relationship was on its way to getting better, a new character with a mysterious story behind his smile stepped in the picture. What could he have behind that smile of his? What would happen next?

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy enjoy:0

--7th January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage-

-Chapter Four-

- Jealous Pepperonis -

"Nice meeting you for the first time, Mr. Lelouch."

"I am Kururugi Suzaku."

Suzaku introduced himself, then looking straight at Lelouch's eyes, as if trying to find something hidden.

"Don't look at me that way.", Lelouch said what was on his mind, not really liking that manner of the man who just came in.

"Um, guys, I think we should eat our breakfast already?", Ougi said, trying to break of what was between them, but most importantly, he did that for himself, because

"Guruuu", somebody's stomach growled. Both C.C. and Lelouch looked at Ougi while he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry….". Grabbing a butter bread, Ougi's action was then stopped by Suzaku's who held on to his wrist.

"Why breakfast? It's already noon. Let's go for lunch, and to add, it's on me.", letting go of Ougi's hand. That act of Suzaku actually pissed off Lelouch some bit as it looked like he was boasting or some sort, frowning. C.C. could only observe this expression of his as she stood nearby.

"C.C., why don't we go and eat pizzas?", breaking off her observation, turning her full attention to the only word ringing in her head,

'Pizzas'

The frown on Lelouch's face grew deeper, noticing that that **Mr.** Suzaku, forgot to add the, 'Miss' to C.C.'s name, making him angrier than he already is.

"There isn't a need for you to pay, we'll pay for ourselves. Come, C.C.", grabbing her hand, going out of his apartment while leaving the other two behind to do as they pleased.

"Where?", was the only word of question she asked.

"Pizzas.", and she understood him by just that reply. Having an enjoying thought in mind, she followed Lelouch, trusting him to lead her.

-- --

"I am so sorry, Mr. Kururugi, I-"

"There's no need to apologize, I'll find other ways.", leaving the place with the latter which confused Ougi.

"'I'll find other ways'? What's that supposed to mean?", he asked himself as he was the only one there. _'And, for just a second, Mr. Kururugi's face looked somewhat wicked…..Ah, maybe that's just my imagination.'_, shaking his head, he went back to his room to do whatever work was waiting for him. But then,

"Oh, lunch, I forgot.", popping his head out of his room's door.

------------- -------------

Leading her on the road, Lelouch just went straight, never using turns of different directions. Then, he stopped, letting go of her hand. C.C. was confused by what he just did, staring at his face from behind.

"Go and buy your own lunch.", he said below audible volume.

"What?", asking for a repeat.

"I said, go and buy your own lunch!!", he shot at her angrily. Not intimidated in any way, she just carried on looking at him with her usual expressionless face. Seeing as his shoulders were lifted up and down, she could tell that he is really a short-tempered man.

"What is getting to you? Jealousy?", ticking off his nerves.

"C.C.!!", he yelled at her, grabbing her by her blouse's collar, catching breaths due to his anger. Earning stares from the passer-bys, he didn't care, but all he was concentrating at was the green-haired girl who stood in front of him.

"If you're not taking me to buy pizzas, I'll eat the ones at home which you left yesterday.", shoving off his hand, turning back to the lane she came from, walking forward until

"I threw them away.". Shocked by what she just heard, she was then the one getting angry.

"Lelouch, you idiot.", was what she said before she left. Staring at her leaving back, he carried on going straight to somewhere unknown to even him.

"Fine."

---------------- ------------------

C.C. was once again in the apartment, turning the door knob clock-wise, she went in. Everything which happened today, it was all just fitted for the name of misery, and most of it was toilsome, troublesome, whatever you see fit to its definition. Not really knowing what to eat, she just opened the refrigerator. Pulling the door to its left, she then saw two pizza boxes. There written on the box was,

_Pepperoni._

'_Jealousy.'_. Taking out both the boxes, she sat on the sofa and tried to find programs which interest her, but she found none. Not affected by it, she left the television on, enjoying a slice of Pepperoni pizza as she took a bite on its thin end. _'Pepperoni….'_, taking the second slice.

When she came to the fourth, she was disturbed by Ougi who came out from his room.

"Oh? Where's Lelouch?", he asked, directing it to C.C. who had a small frown of her face.

'_Of all times.'_. "He left to who knows where.", she answered nonchalantly, but maybe, with some slice of annoyance.

"Just so you know, it's about to rain.", pointing to the TV screen which was on its news channel, showing that the area will soon be clouded by dark ones. _It's going to rain_.

"Leave him be.", eating her fourth. Sighing, he went back to his room, packing the documents on his table. Prepared for a leave, he went out of his room, only to hear the sound of the closing door. Looking at the empty sofa, he had to make sure of another thing. Squinting his eyes to get a closer view at the umbrella holder, he only saw one when there supposed to have

two.

----------------- -------------------

Sitting on the swing of the park, he stared at the emptiness of the sandy ground. _'Hah, so in the end, it lead me here.'_, flashing back to the part where he was walking aimlessly, turning to alleys he didn't care to identify. Later on, a cold drop of liquid fell on his pants. That cloth which was hit by that particular substance was of a darker colour than the rest.

'_Rain.'_ came to his mind. _'It seems that I'll have to go home wet. What a day.'_, ruffling his hair. From a drop, more of that clear liquid fell to the grown, wetting part of his clothes. _'Just a little longer'_, still remaining at his place. Expecting more rain to come, rather than soft touches, he heard splatters on a plastic texture. He then noticed that something hovered over him, making the area around him darker. Lifting his head up with the littlest strength he had, he saw a skirt, a blouse, and there she was, the initial named annoying woman. Shocked by what was in front, his eyes enlarged as he didn't expect her to come.

Looking straight at her, he noticed that she was gradually getting wet. Inspecting the white plastic umbrella she was holding, it hovered over him, but not her.

"What are you doing?", getting off from the swing, pushing the umbrella's handle nearer to her. "You want to catch a cold?", he advised her in a loud tone.

"Same to you.", pushing the handle back to him. After sometime of dispute, the umbrella now stopped in the middle, only having bits of their back to get wet. Staring into each others eyes, nothing was said, then walking together to the apartment, sharing one umbrella.

"We're sharing an umbrella.", expressionless, she said.

"Keep quiet.", shutting her from any more nonsensical comments.

"Like lovers.", another comment, but this time, he didn't say anything, walking forward. Noticing that their shoulders which are exposed to the rain were getting wet, he leaned the umbrella to the right, protecting her from any rain without her noticing. He didn't mind having

a wet shoulder.

--------------- ---------------

The keys made its sound when it made contact with the glass table. Landing with a thump on the sofa, he closed his eyes. Something cold then touched his right cheek, slapping him out from his relaxed posture. Eyes shot open, he turned right, viewing a slice of pizza with round red meat on it.

"Somebody said he threw them away.", she said, teasing him a little at it, but she still was expressionless.

"Hmph.", was the only thing he let out, grabbing the pizza from her.

Getting up from the sofa to get another slice, he went to the counter where two boxes of pepperoni pizzas were placed. Lifting up one of the boxes cover, only crumbs were seen. The other; same sight.

"What number is that?", asking C.C. as she was eating a slice. Turning to his direction with some cheese extending from the pizza to her mouth (yummy…:) ), she answered,

"My 7th.", licking the long cheese string.

"WHaT?! It can be said that you finished two large pizzas.", closing the cover.

"So?", wiping off any crumbs from her mouth as she finished her **7****th** piece.

"'So'? 'So'? You-"

"I am going to take a shower.", going in the bathroom. Sighing hard, he again laid on the sofa. _'What a woman.'_, then trying to get some sleep. The shower splashing on the tiled floor was heard, and that didn't make his nap attempt any easier. Frowning, he got up from the sofa. The splatters stopped.

Looking for the remote control, to no avail, he couldn't find it.

"C.C. where's the…..", stopped by the sight in front of him. She stood there wearing a man's buttoned office clothes. _His_. "What are you-"

"My clothes are slightly soaked.", was all she said, lifting her left hand, covered by the long sleeve which was too long for her, in anyway, she didn't care. Not giving any comments to that question, he just looked at her as his white shirt covered her. Part of her legs slightly above her knees were exposed, then leaving Lelouch to

'_Argh! Shake it off! But, she does look pretty, and somewhat….cute…..What am I thinking! Wake up, Lelouch!'_, he shouted mentally to himself. Still quarreling with his inner-self, he didn't notice though that C.C. sat next to him, bringing up the remote which was right next to her. Switching on the television, she said

"Why did you lie?"

"About….what?", not awake fully yet.

"The pizzas.", pressing the button, 'next'. No reply came in. It was then his turn to use her skill.

"You know, Ougi and I have decided that,", walking over to Ougi's room, knocking on the door. Yes, _her _skill.

"Yes?", opening the door.

"About C.C.", was all he needed to say for his manager to understand.

"Oh, that. Miss C.C., Lelouch and I have discussed about your living place.", indicating her to come with his hand. She moved closer, also because of curiosity. "We have decided that starting from now onwards….", letting Lelouch to continue with the rest.

"You live here."

----------------------------Appetizer--------------------------

Ha! Another cliff-hanger! Ho ho ho, it's such fun leaving you all there. Hehehehe. :). So, did you like that chapter? It's shorter than the others, I think. Haha, and Suzaku still remains mysterious. Hm, that's what usually writers do to extend their story, right? Hahaha, yeah, actually that is a fact. :). Review if you please, they're nice. :).

-----------------------------Preview----------------------------

Now, C.C.'s going to stay at Lelouch's apartment! More chances for romance clicks to creep up! Oops, a spoiler. Keehee. :). But I guess that's not really one when you all have watched a lot of dramas and sorts, am I right? Hehe. Anyways, what will happen next? Let me give you a clue.

Red nose? Keeheehehe. Snickers. :). I'll leave that up to you to guess. Something you all do in your free time. Hehe. :). Bye bye now:0.

H

----------------------Trivia----------------------------

Title: I bet you all must be laughing when you all read the title for this chapter, is it? Or you all don't get it? Hm, anyways, I named this that because this fic has some stuff to do with Lelouch being jealous and C.C.'s pepperoni pizzas, aren't I right? Hehe, so, yeah, there you go, the reason for the title:0.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Little Note: Yo! Chap 5! A.k.a, part 6:0. Banzai! Banzai! Again, hope it fits to your liking. Oh, and thank you all who reviewed, neh. :).

Disclaimer: CODE GEASS not mine. :)

Rated for Safety

Summary: Now, C.C.'s going to stay at Lelouch's apartment! More chances for romance clicks to creep up! Oops, a spoiler. Keehee. :). But I guess that's not really one when you all have watched a lot of dramas and sorts, am I right? Hehe.

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy enjoy enjoy:0

[12th/15th January 2008

- Envisioned Mirage-

-Chapter Five-

- Under The Porridge Weather -

Raising an eyebrow, C.C. didn't need to say anything for Lelouch to understand.

"Starting from now, you live here, witch.", frowning from the name he called her, she left it aside as there were more important matters to settle first.

"Why?"

"Do we need a reason? Or should I say, you were homeless?", tilting his head to the side, asking her something which need not answering.

"Since we just found out you were homeless, we have a room, so, it's better for you to live here.", said Ougi, giving his reassuring smile. Looking at Ougi still confused, she didn't say a word.

"For your information, Ougi can live at his house. Besides, his office here is just a place for storing those useless documents.", staring at the other male.

"Haha, you're right, but they're not useless.", convincing Lelouch, patting him on the back.

"Now, getting back to the point, you're living here now, end of conversation.", going to his room. Following him, she asked

"But-"

"End.", was the sign of its conclusion. Stopping in her pace, she sorted her mind to the changes she was about to have. Cutting her messy mind was, "Oh, by the way, where did you live before this?", leaning his right hand on the door's frame, looking at her.

"Hot Pizzas.", nonchalantly.

"What? You mean, you sleep behind their counter?", a little shocked from the discovery.

"How did you know?", again with one of her 'fun' questions. Knowing he need not answer, he carried on to his room.

"I am sleeping." indicating that he doesn't want the conversation to continue with all her other questions and comments.

"Ok now, let's go and get your stuff from there, I shifted mine already.", said Ougi as he lead C.C. out of the apartment with his hand of her back.

---------------- ------------------

1:20 a.m. was the time on the digital clock in her new room. Not able to sleep, she just sat up on her bed now covered with new mattresses and cases. A presence was sensed, turning her head to the door, Lelouch was there, leaning against the door's frame again, making it look like one of his habits.

"Not used to it?", he asked. The tone wasn't accompanied by his ordering cool one, it was the calm and laid-back, but somehow, he sounded funny in a way. Not answering his question, Lelouch

"As expected.", leaving his place at the door, he went and opened the fridge, maybe looking for something to drink during his wake.

"Isn't it passed your bedtime?", stunning him as her presence wasn't sensed, and that the question came out through all the quietness of night.

"Give me a sign before you appear, okay? And, it's none of your business.", facing the fridge, he took out a packet of milk, drinking it from the opened top, then earning a

"Disgusting.", defining his act as one of that word.

"That, is none of your business too.", closing the fridge with the milk placed inside. Walking back to his room, he looked somewhat tired and he was swaying a tad from left to right, not knowing it himself.

"Lelouch, you're swinging.", changing the word to the one more comedic.

"What?", then falling to his left, but he was caught by C.C. who rushed to his side, placing both hands on each of his shoulders. Feeling his head while he was breathing slightly heavier than before with eyes close, it felt warm to her.

"You're sick. Might be fever from the rain.", half-carrying him to his room bed with some caring sense to it. How unusual of her, was one of the things Lelouch said in his following sentence.

"I didn't know you had some of that in you, witch.", smirking with sweat lingering on both his forehead and hair.

"Stop calling me that.", finishing her job with a frown after she heard it again.

"Witch.". Not giving her comment, the only thing she needed to do next was to leave,

but Lelouch caught hold of her left hand, pulling her close to him. His warm breaths were touching her right cheek, making it a slight pink from its temperature.

"You're beautiful.", moving closer to her lips, stopping an inch away.

"And you look like you've been drinking.", not effected totally by what he was doing…..maybe. :).

"I am not, it's just that you look beautiful like that, enough that I would", wanting to kiss her, but he was blocked by her hand which covered his mouth.

"Get some sleep, pervert.", closing the door when she left. Lelouch was still breathing faster than usual, laying his form on the bed with a hand on his forehead.

-- --

In her room, she closed her door, changing her mind from leaving it opened like what she would do. Placing a hand over her chest, a nice shade of pink stained her cheeks.

"What was that? And why am I like this?", she asked, noticing that her breaths have gotten faster too. "I must be sick. He's passed that virus to me too.", trying to get some sleep for the day when it was already 2.

-------------------- ---------------------

"Hey Lelouch, wake up.", she came in and stood beside his bed. His breaths were at a faster speed than yesterdays, and he looked like he didn't have the strength to even open his eyelids. "Lelouch?", getting closer and feeling his head. Her eyes widened a tad. "You're very hot."

"Thanks, I didn't know that would come out from you.", still having some pride in him despite the state he was currently in.

"Prideful pervert.", looking at him with eyes of distaste.

"I bed your pardon?", now opening his eyes half-way, looking at her confused.

"You heard me.", not saying more in repeat.

"'Pervert'? Since when have I earned that?", trying to get up from his bed. Looking at his effort, she had a 50/50 thought in helping him and the opposite. Already up when she thought of helping, she didn't need that option any longer.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? What happened?", still confused by it. Plus, his eyes were still half-opened due to his sick condition.

'_He doesn't remember…'_, she thought to herself. "Never mind then.", leaving the room.

"Wait.", halting her in her steps. Somehow, she just thought that he was going to refer to the incident yesterday, but

"Get me branch.". An order.

Walking back to her room, she _'Idiot.'_. Closing the door behind her, she leaning on it. "Why do I want him to remember?", she said out loud to herself. This feeling of hers wasn't the one she could decipher. It made her confused, and mostly, tired from the thoughts of it.

After about 3 hours, C.C. waited for that long, seeing whether he would come out and get his own branch, but there wasn't any movement from the door of his room. Getting up from the sofa, she made her way to his room and checked out what stopped him from those words he would say when she was late in something. Already at his door, the only form she could see was lying on the bed, without movement, except for the chest area going up and downwards.

"I am hungry, hurry will you?", he ordered with the least strength he had, making it sound like a soft whisper. Leaving him alone, she sat on the sofa, thinking about lunch, but she looked all over the place for money before(to discover the purse mystery), but none was found, and she was already short of them. Thinking hard, she knew that there was only one alternative.

Taking note that she didn't come in after 30 minutes had passed, he called out,

"C.C.!", but it was still not the volume as a yell, coughing later on. A smell then lurked in the air. It smelt nice, and it was quite alluring, but at the same time, it reminded him of a bad experience. After awhile of smelling the scent, the feeling of it came closer, as if it was moving towards him. Warm air then filled his room. Turning his head to the door, green was hanging in the air, mittens were seen, an apron too, and _the_ woman was the master of them. Bringing in a tray with a covered clay bowl on it, she placed it on a stool beside his bed she used her leg to locate. "This, is you?", asking about the dish. Getting up from bed to witness this situation he needed to see with his own eyes, he lifted the cover.

"I can only cook this.", she said expressionless while she held on to her hands.

"This….this! Get it away!", he somewhat squeaked, and it sounded just that, not having any low sounds to it. Moving as fast as he could to the wall, away from that dish on the stool. "My worst nightmare….", sweating immensely.

"What? Don't tell me the prideful pervert is afraid of a dish of

Porridge?"

She said with a hand on her waist, an eyebrow raised.

"It's not just porridge….it's the worst dish! No, not a dish, it's an alien-made substance! Or a failed experiment!", sounding like a phobic porridge lunatic, wrapping his hands around his legs.

"It's just porridge, not some experiment or something.", scooping some to a spoon, sitting on the bed while lifting it up two inches away from his mouth.

"Wha-what are you doing?", sweating more.

"I am feeding you, because you'll disturb me later on because you didn't have a meal.", moving the spoon closer.

"No! There will be no good in eating that too!", his right cheek to the wall, clearly stating that he doesn't want to get any closer to that experiment, so what he says. After awhile of thinking, again, C.C. was down to one last option, that is to

"I will do anything.", stopping Lelouch from every sounds he heard, the only thing was that sentence of hers vibrating in his mind.

"What?", looking at her now, not the wall.

"I will do anything, but just **one** thing if you eat this.", pressing more on the word in bold. Now the one thinking, he later came up of a very good idea. "Correction, that's if you eat this whole porridge.", smirking a little mentally.

"Ve…..very well.", sacrificing this for that one order he would give. Then slowly taking a mouth full of that spoon, he ate it with his eyes shut tightly, then

"This is good.", softly saying it, not wanting to compliment on something **that** C.C. did.

"Really?", too bad, she already heard the thing he said softly.

"It's…..not as bad as I expected.", not facing her. _'Was porridge supposed to taste this good?'_, thinking to himself rather than saying it out loud as pride was on the line. "Give me more.", he ordered with a slight blush on his cheeks. Scooping more, she fed him, but

"Ouch! It's hot!", spitting it on the spoon back again.

"Disgusting. You're a disgusting guy, Lelouch. You know that?", giving a critic.

"So? Now, how am I suppose to eat?", playing her on the latter, paying all his attention from what she was about to do next. Looking at him with a frown, she blew the porridge. Not too hard, not too soft. She didn't want the porridge he just **spat**, and no more yelling later on was needed. Looking at her this way, blowing the porridge just right, she looked like a wife taking care of her husband. After that thought was flying in his head, he shook it off hard, very hard, even his physical head was shaking as it.

"What is it?", annoyed by what he was doing out of no reason at all.

"Oh, nothing. Now, feed me.", going out from that topic. Moving the spoon nearer, she fed him the second one. It tasted good, maybe better than the first. Not knowing why, he just enjoyed the rest of the spoons she gave him, changing his mind that not all porridges are horrible……or maybe just C.C.'s. Taking risks on porridge tasting isn't what Lelouch wanted.

"So, about the, 'I will do anything', I am ready to give my order.". C.C. then placed the spoon on the clay bowl, making the sound of the contact. Ready to listen closely to whatever which could put her in unlimited jeopardy, the time came. "I want you to listen to

10 of my orders."

"What? Lelouch, you know that's 10 requests, not 1.", giving out an irritated face.

"9."

"No."

"7?"

"No."

"6?"

"You're not quitting….."

"5?"

"……"

"Then it's decided."

"Unbelievable.", sighing, she left the room with the bowl and tray in her hands, going to wash it later on.

"I am in heaven.", Lelouch said to himself, leaning on his hands which were placed on the fluffy pillow.

- -

Washing the dishes, all that was in her mind was only three words, _'Lousiest Prideful Pervert.'_. After doing her chore, she felt somewhat warm. Testing it by feeling her forehead, it was warm too, but not like Lelouch's. Shaking the thought of she, C.C., being sick, she just rested on the sofa, not switching on the television. Taking a nap was what she intended to do, until

"C.C., get me models!", a call was heard from Lelouch's room. Going straight there after mumbling to herself for being disturbed, she stopped at the door.

"What models? Crazy pervert. I must have looked down upon you.", adding the word, 'Crazy' to her nickname for him.

"You're the one being crazy, I want models as in objects I can paint.", shaking his head a bit; it was the only way he could do it. Just looking at him with a, as-if-I-would-do-that look, Lelouch then said something which would give her no reason to disobey,

"This is one of my orders.". Regretting of the request she gave him, she really did have no other objectives. Going out through the door, she locked it.

'_Was I too harsh?'_, he thought to himself.

--------------------- -----------------------

Walking around the streets, searching for any object she thought that Lousiest Prideful Crazy Pervert would paint, it was a hard task indeed. _'That sounds good.'_, referring to the long nickname he now has. Trying to speed up her process as the day was in quite a hot setting, making her sweat after some short moments in the sun. Spotting something in the park she passed, she had a small smile with the thought of

'_I found it.'_

---------------------- -----------------------

The ceiling, it was now considered as the medium which could bore people the most to Lelouch, looking at it now, throughout the whole day. After the thought, the sound of the door knob was heard. _'Must be her.'_

Walking in was the one who recently appeared in his mind. Moving forward to the side of his bed, her hair and blouse was quite soaked from the sweat which her body formulated. _'What happened to her?'_, he thought, somewhat worried as her state wasn't a good one.

"I…I brought this.", she said, handing to Lelouch one model she took for him.

"Why, this? Plus it's only one….", taking it from her hands, looking at the model that was in his hands.

"It's…….it's my….favourite….", she said with a faint smile, later falling down onto his bedside.

"C.C.! C.C.!", he called out to the now unconscious C.C., shaking her with hopes of seeing open eyelids. In his hands was a plain looking flower with only five petals. It wasn't popular as the name wasn't known. And, its colour was only one,

_White._

-------------------------Appetizer----------------------

Hehehe, now, a little cliff-hanger. At least it wasn't as big as the others, right? Hehehehe. :). So, did you like it? Tell me, neh. :)

-------------------------Preview-----------------------

C.C. went unconscious, Leluoch is sick, what can he do? Up next in, "Robbed Assistant", somebody gets 'robbed'. Gihihihi. :). Oh yeah, and a character who appeared before will come up and stir some things up too. :). Watch out for the next chap:0

H

------------------------Trivia-------------

Title of Chap: Hehe, it's kinda cute to put it that way, neh. I guess the one which gets most of the credit for that is my computer Microsoft Word. :). I typed, 'sick', as Lelouch is sick in this chapter, and I saw a lot of synonyms, one of them was, 'Under the weather'. Hehehehe. :). So, yeah, you all already know why I added the other word, neh. Hehe. :).


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

L/N: Ola! Chap 6! Woohoo:0

P.S. I've activated the "Anonymous Reviews" already. Can review:)?

Disclaimer: CODE GEASS never mine. :)

Summary: Needing a refresher:)?

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy people:0

--16th January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Six-

- Robbed Assistant -

"C.C.!", Lelouch continued calling out for the woman now in his arms. She was breathing heavily with sweat lingering over her.

---- ----

After laying C.C. on her bed with a handkerchief on her forehead, he was all out of breath himself, doing all those things for her while he was still ill. Just wanting to sit on the floor, he looked at her and blamed her current condition totally on his order of her getting the model.

"I am sorry.", was what he said aloud to her, whether she heard or not, it didn't matter anymore, but whether she would recover or get worse.

- -

Waiting for 3 hours while observing her state, he sat at his place, concentrating on what he was doing. It would usually get to him that doing nothing with time, filling it with indescribable boredom only he knew, but at this moment, the woman in front of his eyes was the one thing important. Her condition didn't get any better for the past hours, it only worsened. Now getting up, he changed the handkerchief with a new clean one. Only down for one thing to be done, he had to do this, for_her_. Half-limping his way to the door, he had to.

--------------- ---------------

Searching around for a clinic or a pharmacy that would give him medicine for C.C., he then knew how hard was it for her to look for the model. The day was hot, robbing part of his strength with it, making all of it tiring. Finally finding a blue painted clinic, he went in.

After giving the description of C.C.'s condition, the doctor gave him some medicine and advice. Stepping out of the room, the doctor told him

"Take care of her."

'_Of course I will.'_

--------------- ---------------

Mustering all his strength to get this medicine to C.C., his condition was then the one worsening, making him dizzy from time to time. _'Please, just until she gets this.'_, was what he used as his motivation, walking through the corridors, unlocking his door afterwards.

"C.C.! I got you….", pausing as he saw a man who stood leaning on C.C.'s door room frame. The male was one of the ones he hated most, and seeing him now makes it reach to the top of his list.

"How are you, Mr. Lelouch?", the man greeted with the fake smile.

"Why are you here, Suzaku?", ignoring his greeting, advancing to C.C.'s room.

"Why? I am sure you'll find out sooner.". As Lelouch was now at her door. Eyes widened, finding that no form was on the bed, and the room was neat, as if the green-haired woman never existed.

"Where's C.C.?!", grabbing Suzaku by his shirt's collar as hard as he could, trying to intimidate the shorter man. But, it didn't. Instead, he earned

"She's with me.", he said nonchalantly, showing some advantages he has on his part. Shocked, Lelouch didn't reply anything, keeping his hands on the man's collar. "Move your hand.". Knowing that Suzaku will not give the details until he did so, the hand moved. "Good, now, C.C. is living at my place."

"Why?", not having anymore power to fight, he could only ask small questions at a time.

"You can't protect her, now can you? She got sick because of you, and that only shows that you are her misfortune, getting her in that condition. Whereas, I, can do that role which you couldn't, and never will.", crossing his arms, seeming somewhat pompous.

"How is she?", remembering her state.

"Oh, she? I stabilized her condition as my connections are wide, saving you from asking me. Now, you can see with your own eyes, right?", switching his cool face to a smirk, bearing more truth than his smile.

"By doing this, what will you get?", noticing that the world around him was spinning, keeping his balance by placing a hand on the door.

"Oh, revenge, I guess.", the smirk was wiped out, changing to an angry frown.

"Revenge? On wh-"

"In the past. You are repeating the things you did last time, abandoning _her_, now C.C. ."

"Her? Hah, I get it you're…..you're…", holding his head in place, falling down to the ground supported by his knees which still held some conscious sense.

"Yes, her. You are no longer fitting to hold worthy things, as you are the one unworthy, Mr. Lelouch. I will carry no hope in seeing you again.", walking off out the door. Lelouch then could no longer keep himself, passing out on the floor.

Just then, Ougi greeted Suzaku who went out the door, but he earned nothing in reply. Going in the apartment, he

"Lelouch, I just came in an---Lelouch!", he cried out, spotting an unconscious Lelouch on the floor. Shaking him, his mind too drifted to what the two men were doing in this place, but now, he needed to finish this matter first.

-------------------- -----------------------

Opening his eyelids with a slow pace, he observed his surroundings, finding it somewhat familiar. Indistinguishable of the confused mind he had, a man who later stepped in the room cleared part of his worries.

"Ougi…", he said, getting up from the bed.

"Oh, no, Lelouch, get back man.", pushing the pale man back to the bed. "You need rest.", he continued.

"Where am I?", looking around once again.

"I see you don't remember. This is my house.", smiling. Footsteps were heard outside the room, then giving view to its master, Chigusa, so what Ougi calls.

"I brought tea.", placing the small saucer with a cup on top of the side-table next to the bed Lelouch laid on. "It really helps."

"Hahaha, um, it's not like what you think, she's just visiting.", jerking in his smile.

"Yes, I can see.", taking a sip from the tea now with a pillow behind his back.

"So, actually what happened?". Chigusa then took her leave out the door, leaving the two to discuss about topics she considered confidential.

"It was nothing, just some crazy vengeful man came and blabber all his meaningless thoughts.", closing his eyes while he enjoyed his tea.

"What? Suzaku? I didn't know he was such a man…..Anyways, what happened to C.C.?", going to the subject he had mind on since he left the apartment.

"She…", pausing, recalling all the words Suzaku uttered to him, getting into his mind as something which actually held some fact in it. Remembering every word that Suzaku said, only one was on his mind, a sentence of

"_She got sick because of you"_

"Lelouch?", Ougi waved his hand in front of Lelouch, noticing that he paused in his words then drifting off into space.

"Nothing.", was what he replied, not really taking note of the question Ougi just asked.

"Nothing? Haah, I always can't get you.", a hand on his forehead.

"She's just…..she's now somewhere safe.", looking down on the half-full cup in his hands.

"Safe? I hope you're right.", walking out the room. "Get some sleep.", finishing his line.

'_Yes, somewhere safe.'_

------------------ -------------------

Two days had passed since that incident, and now Lelouch was going back to his apartment, already well from the illness he had. Giving the keys a light throw, it then landed on the sofa, sitting on it too, he did. Laying his head on the top of the sofa like he usually does, somewhat missing his home which was always quiet, until that certain woman came into his life, somewhat barging in. Yes, it made him chuckle a little, reminiscing all the times he had with her, both annoying and funny moments….mostly annoying, but it was a section of his life, his past. Not dwelling more on this matter, he then remembered that he was short on money. Not painting for awhile, all his cash has been spent on all the three daily meals, leaving him with only a little of it.

Getting up from his seat, he walked to his room, sitting now on his bed which was the place where all his inspirations were born. Then shifting his view to the table where foreign things lay. One of them was C.C.'s mini Cheese-kun. _'Hah, I haven't returned that to her, is it?'_, chuckling a little. And, the other was a glass filled with water, containing the white flower C.C. brought back.

'_That……'_, giving thought to it, he didn't recall getting ready anything which would extend the flower's life, and then one thing came to him,

'_She came __**here**__.'_

Just looking at the flower, he drifted once again to his thoughts, then coming back again.

"I guess it's the only thing that's left.", taking the glass, turning slowly around the room, looking for a nice view where he can place this model and paint it together with it. He then decided to put it at the window's frame which had just a nice space for the glass. Looking at the view before him, it would be so nice if it was in a painting form, and he was the only one there who could do it. Preparing all the colours he needed on his medium sized pallet, he started the light grey lines he used for the basic. Shapes were coming out, ready for it to be filled with its true colours. Painting the flower first, he then occupied his mind with C.C.'s choice.

"_It's…….it's my….favourite…."_

Was the sentence he recalled from her. It was also the last one he ever heard, realizing the fact that she was no longer with him. Continuing with his painting, his mind remained at the previous topic, _'Why this?'_. The flower bore no attractive traits, it was white, and most of all, plain. Why this particular one when there were roses and lilies she could pick. This flower with no name was then the one she chose,

_her_ choice.

The smile she had before she passed out, it had tints of sadness and sincere, which was quite a peculiar mix altogether. He then wondered, _'Why one?'_, why only one flower, not two or more? It would be nice if it was accompanied by more, creating a combination of balance and perfection, but no, she picked one. _One_. Was there something special to it? The smile too was something he hadn't seen before, something new he discovered from her.

After all the experiences of people and their feelings, all those then bore fruit, as he now understood her choice of this one flower created by God himself. It was,

_her._

She was describing her own self in this flower, the plain white, the plain pattern, and the sign of solitude, loneliness, anything of that line. It was all her, her life. Almost going to express sympathy to her even when she wasn't there, he just carried on with his painting, now painting the blue curtains, leaving the flower for its greater enhancement later on as it was the center of focus.

- -

Finished with the curtains, window and the leaves of the tree outside, now the object left behind was only one, the flower. Mixing up a little bit of blue and yellow on the flower, giving it a lighting feel from the colours of the sun which seeped through the spaces leaves had. Expressing all his current feelings on the flower was what painters supposed to do, it was a normal routine and post, only bearing a sentence in his mind,

'_This is, her.'_

The painting was now perfect in different aspects of its elements, having an end in its journey of being formed. Grabbing his coat from the hanger stand which was next to his table, he stopped in his pace later on, looking at the smiling mini Cheese-kun figurine.

Hovering his painting with a smooth cloth, he took it in his arms, and he stopped again at his table. Cheese-kun's face features never seem to have been defiled by any negative quality, showing its laid-back and also lazy persona. Having thoughts running through his brain, he decided that he would go, putting the mini Cheese-kun into his pocket, the deeper one as to not repeat the incident that woman caused.

'_I will go there.'_, he thought to himself. _'Besides,_

_she needs her mini Cheese-kun.'_

------------------------Appetizer--------------------

Keehee hee, how was that? Hm, yeah, like usual, hope you all did like it, and, keehee(some sort sinister laugh. :) ), the end was a little nice, right? Keehee…

------------------------Preview----------------------

Wow! Go Lelouch, Go:0. He's going to get C.C. back from that lousy guy. Hm, how will things turn out, and will C.C. want to come back since 2 days have passed and nothing had happened? Wait up till next chapter:0

H


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

L/N: Lookie out! Character incoming:0. It's someone some of you have been wondering about, I guess.

Disclaimer: CODE GEASS not and never mine. Characters not mine either, neh. :)

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy man:0

--19th/25th/28th January 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Seven-

- Reclaiming What Was His -

'_Besides, she needs her mini Cheese-kun.'_

------------------ -------------------

There were knocks on the door, then it sounded impatient later on as it was both louder and faster.

"Coming, coming.", Ougi said, also wondering _'Who's this edgy guy?'_, the knocks continued. As he pulled the door knob he turned inside, he was about to give this whoever person a lecture, but it stopped when he saw Lelouch standing there with his coat and something he was holding between his right hand and side. _'No wonder…'_, of _his_, attitude.

"Ougi, sell this.", Lelouch said, handing the man he ordered the wrapped up painting. Without wasting anymore time, he walked off, then to be stopped by

"Hey, where are you hurrying to?", Ougi asked curious of the rush.

"Getting my assistant back.", was all he said before he left. _'There you go.'_, thought Ougi. _'Wait, from where?'_

--------------- -----------------

Lelouch went to the place where the painters and buyers meet, Vision. Both the painters and the buyers would disgust things at this floor of the building. It had a classy look with cream painted walls adorned with painted pictures all around the place, bearing the painter's name with it. He never came to this place as he always sent Ougi to come, lazy to come here, of course. There was an old woman who took care of the counter. She was dressed in woman's office clothing but the image was disrupted when she was polishing her nails with a moody face.

"I am here to get the address of-"

"Who?", she asked, obviously not really lending her ear to his request.

"Kururugi Suzaku.", he said, rather than arguing with her that he was about to get to that part.

"Why?", again with the polishing and sleepy eyes.

"I am going to send the painting to him.", the exact explanation he planned before he got here.

"Is that so? Then give me-"

"My boss(painter) is-sick, and I am here sending it-for him, I-almost-caught-his-virus, but thank-God I didn't. On the way, I slipped-on a rock and-fell to the ground, loosing-the address-of-Mr. Kururugi in the process and some-bruises-on-my-face, arms-and-legs. After 7 hours-of-searching, I-found nothing, then-coming here-after-being-sent to the police station as-a-suspicious-stalker. What else-do you-want me-to do? Bribe-you-till you give me? Don't you-have-any-pity for a-man who has gone through such tremendous toil? What kind of human-being are-you? No, what kind-of-animal-are you? Now, give me the address, or you're just a lowly earthworm.", Lelouch explained with some fast pronunciation in between in a loud tone, faking a drained voice. _'Quick! I spent 6 seconds to bring that up!',_ (6 seconds; His longest duration for a plan. :)).The elderly counter-lady was now with eyes widened, staring straight at him with a bead of sweat which fell slowly from her forehead to her chin. "What are you waiting for?", he asked, a little bit annoyed in the inside.

Without changing her face features, no words uttered, she brought out a huge file which had the word, 'Addresses' printed on the cover.

"Thank you.", then hurrying with flipping the pages which were organized in alphabetical order. _'Nice.'_, complimenting on its convenience. Flipping to 'K', he found the man he was looking for after 4 seconds or so. _'Got you.'_, then giving the old lady in front of him a phony smile, leaving the place later on.

------------------- -------------------

'_I better get this over with.'_, he thought as he was about to reach his destination after a 20 minutes walk. _'Glad that it's near…'_, panting on the way, having a long envelope in hand. He soon reached a yellowish mansion with beautiful cared trees showing themselves above the brick wall. On the inside, he was actually getting somewhat angrier at this 'Mr.' Kururugi for being such a rich fellow. He rang the bell without any hesitation in mind. The gate's bell's resounding sound wasn't heard like the usual, already telling the distance from the gate to the door. A fuzzy noise was heard, but it was later replaced by a squeaky medium-high voice which spoke

"Yes?"

"I am here to meet Mr. Kururugi.". '_What a name unfit for a honorific.'_, Lelouch thought, disgusted with its 'Mr.'.

"Oh, then I tell you're Mr. Lelouch? Do come in.", then a fuzzy sound which ended with a beep.

"Ho(w)…", he stopped as the tall big gate drifted open before he could continue. He wasn't really used to it as he didn't know aristocrats or any of such sorts. When the gate was at its full, Lelouch could really see the space of the porch. It wasn't as big as he expected though, _'Thank goodness.'_, but it still was big. Trimmed bushes with red flowers grew beside the pathway to the door which was about a three minutes walk from the gate.

Yes, Lelouch walked with disgust through the whole three minutes, or two and a half because he sped up as he no longer wanted to have the view of this man's porch. Walking up to the door, he waited after hearing the door knob turn. Out came a man with bluish-white hair. He had glasses over his silver eyes with a slight girlish look.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Lelouch.", he said, giving out a smile which had touches of a smirk. Not really respecting anybody who has connection with the man he hated most, he didn't answer. "What rude mann-"

"Give back what your master have stolen.", he said sternly, cutting the man's sentence.

"Interruption, I see. Stolen? Anyways, sorry for not introducing myself. I am Lloyd Asplund, Suza-oops-Mr. Kururugi's right-hand assistant.", covering his mouth after the misuse of his master's name.

"Yes, stolen.", only giving comment to the one he found most relevant.

"Hm, if things carry on like this, I have no other option but to ignore, now must I?", letting out the smirk only he can. With the word of dislike hanging all around Lloyd's face as Lelouch sees, he classified that

'_You just can't bring yourself to like people linked to __**that**__ guy.'_

"Move away.", Lelouch pushed Lloyd aside.

"Hey, hey! No pushing here!", he squeaked in reply. When Lelouch entered, he was then welcomed by the 'stealer'.

"I see that you're already in, Mr. Lelouch. I thought of greeting you outside.", Suzaku greeted him, walking down the stairs with his right hand on its panel. Lelouch stopped in his steps, frowning real hard, looking straight at the man's hateful face.

"Su-Mr. Kururugi, this brute bear no sense of manners.", Lloyd sighed with both hands partially-raised.

"Yes, I know. And, please do get use to the honorifics.", advancing closer to the two. Earning a bow from Lloyd as a reply, he then continued on to the topic. "I heard the word, 'stolen'. You too should know that she wasn't. Someone couldn't protect her, so, was she to be left in his hands?", raising an eye-brow with a somewhat sinister-looking face. Lelouch gave no answer, but he then passed the focus on to the envelope he was carrying, bringing around 6 slips of A4 sized papers.

"Here, this is the law.", giving out a slightly pompous look.

"The Law?", Lloyd asked confused.

"Yes, the law. It is stated here that you can be charged for robbery if you continue with 'keeping' my assistant. Taking somebody's worker who's being paid away from doing their job, is counted as one along the line. Therefore, you, Kururugi Suzaku, are going to be arrested for robbery if you still have my assistant in your hands after 3 seconds.", raising 3 fingers up, a smirk in view.

"WhAt?! Was there even such a thing?!", Lloyd getting agitated while Suzaku knew that his all so perfect plan was about to fail.

"One."

"Two."

"Suzaku!", Lloyd called out to his master.

"Thre-"

"What if the assistant doesn't want to go?"

A voice was heard in the near distance. There wasn't anyway Lelouch couldn't recognise where the voice came from. It was from _her_.

C.C. came down from the higher floor, walking down the stairs with her slow pace intact.

"C.C…..", Lelouch was shocked that she herself said that in this filthy mansion, so what he called. Suzaku himself was quite stunned, just looking at the figure that came down.

"What if it was true?", she continued, expressionless as ever.

"You, you really want to stay here, don't you?", Lelouch said with an expression bearing nothing but a façade over the ache in his chest he never thought he would have.

"That depends."

"Depends? Depends on what?", getting more and more confused on this C.C. woman.

"On you."

"Me?", yes, he was confused. She knew he heard, not giving any answer. "C.C., define your words.", getting annoyed already.

"It depends on whether you,

Want me."

Was what she said. Lelouch was fairly taken aback by her recent words, hitting him right through his thoughts. _'It's me'_. After having his mind bombarded with thorough inspections, he then answered

"I want you, C.C."

The whole main hall was filled with silence, mix feelings all around. Suzaku's plan wasn't working at all, disturbed by the fact, Lloyd was speechless about what was going on, and the two were in their world, not really acknowledging other presences.

"I will follow.", C.C. walked forward, standing next to Lelouch.

"C.-"

"Honorifics, Mr. Kururugi.", Lelouch said, placing a hand on C.C.'s right shoulder, leading her out of the mansion, leaving Lloyd to calm his master who was going to yell anytime soon.

"LELOUCH!"

Was heard when the two were already a minute away from that place. Lelouch then moved his hand away, placing them in his pocket like usual. Feeling something he had forgotten earlier, he took it out.

"Here.", he slipped it in C.C.'s pocket. She took the medium out of her pocket and rubbed the top of it.

"My-"

"Mini Cheese-kun, right?", he said, smiling a faint one. She looked at him with her face, changing it a little by curving her lips.

"Yes.", she continued with stroking that small figurine of hers. Observing her actions, he just thought, _'She can be __**quite**__ cute sometimes…'_. Thinking back, he yet again remembered something important he wanted to say.

"C.C.". She responded by raising her head, facing him. He too stopped in his steps. "I, I promise you that I will only use the wishes for your good.", he said. Her eyes widened a tad, shocked by his words.

They stood there with only breezes passing them. She later spoke, "I never thought such a person like you would think of others.", focusing on her mini Cheese-kun again. Lelouch just sighed, ruffling his hair.

'_I should have known an answer like that would come from _her_ and her only.'_. He continued walking behind her as she took the first step. Enjoying the wind, the day and the silence, he smiled to himself with eyes closed, not realizing that C.C. had turned her head behind.

"The cake.", she said.

"What?", he asked, opening his eye lids.

"The cake, how was the cake?", she asked, waiting for him to take the place next to her.

He paused at her sudden weird question of the day, and also thought, _'It seems we haven't really talked, now did we?'_, ruffling his hair again. He then decided to answer her, looking straight into her eyes a feet away.

"It was nice."

"Oh.", was what she said with the expressionless face of hers. _'Good…'_, she thought, then feeling a little warm somewhere she didn't know. It was _that_ feeling again, the only emotion she couldn't understand. Taking time to decipher it, she slowed on her pace, giving Lelouch time to catch up. Indeed he did. Already beside her, she let out a funny atmosphere around him. Looking at her, a hand on the right was placed on her cheek, and they were pink. Lending thought on the subject, he concluded to something he never believed could happen.

"You're blushing.", he said, facing her. Turning her head ever so fast, green hair were dancing in the air. With that as the background, her face which was born cute together with pink enhancement, she looked magnificent. Eyes widen, both her hands were on their respective sides of her cheeks.

"What?!", saying it a little too loud. This was all very new to Lelouch, and after all those, plus the cute picture he just got into his mind, he could only think of,

'_She's cute.'_

"Repeat.", breaking his trance.

"Pardon me?", he asked, confused and still messed up at his head.

"I dare you to repeat. Saying I, C.C. blushing?...", she was about to actually get out of control, saying all sorts of nonsense, also combining to the longest sentence she ever spoken. Her head was back on the road, and she stopped talking for that moment, then asking him the last one. "Is it really-", a hand was placed on her right cheek, then turning her face to the left, welcomed by a kiss on the lips. It was _him_. He is doing something to her, was what she thought, going all the more crazy, adding up to the unknown emotion she had too. His lips were soft despite him being a male. It gave out both warmth and jitters throughout her body. After about six seconds, he pulled away, opening his eyes back again with his hand removed. The first sentence he then spoke was,

"Now, can you stop being so noisy?"

--------------------Appetizer---------------

Hello! I just thought of letting it end there. Unexpected, isn't? Later on the next chapter, Lelouch will tell you all why he did it, hehe. :). Hope you all did like it, and please tell me, neh. :). Oh, and thank you all soooooo much for reviewing, neh. Hm, that's of course for those of you who reviewed, and for those of you who haven't, maybe leave one:)?

---------------------Preview-----------------

What will happen next when Lelouch kisses her? Will there be any advances in their relationship? Next, Lelouch would use his third order into making C.C. do something she doesn't like. What would that be? Wait up:0.

H


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

L/N: Yo people! Here's chapter 8! Hoho. :0. Oh, and to tell you all, as maybe some of you have noticed, I will usually post up a week after the last post. So, yeah, it's only a week span before the next chap, but if I am busy, I guess it'll take longer than that, gomenasai. '-';

Disclaimer: CODE GEASS – Not mine. :)

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoyee! :0

--3rd February 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Eight-

- Bathing In a Pool of Feminine Ribbons -

'_Soft'_, Lelouch thought to himself. _'So heavenly, I never thought it would be this way…'_.

- - His Thoughts - -

First; she suddenly had so many cute things starting to surface, turning him on with his entire mind bizarre in many places. The world was all going funny, with colours all around, especially with her pink cheeks, beautiful sparkling golden eyes when she's blushing and her green hair flowing with the wind. It really was, _perplexing_.

Second; she was starting with all those foreign long sentences coming out from her mouth, confused herself that she was blushing just because he gave a comment on the cake she bought.

It was then only one thing left to do, that is to cover that mouth of hers, earning him something close to, 'killing two birds with one stone'.

'_What reason should I give later?'_, he thought with his mind. _'Let's go with shutting her…'_.

- - Current Time - -

"Now, can you stop being so noisy?"

After the kiss he just gave her. Shocked till her eyes were already at its highest point of enlarging. It was all too sudden, and she never knew he would be so daring to do such a thing. _'What just happened?'_, she thought to herself, then touching her lips with her right index fingers. _'It's still warm…'_, blushing quite a bit.

"So, it seems that I should have did that earlier.", smirking to the still stunned C.C. . He himself was actually quite speechless on the inside as that was his first kiss ever, his first experience. _'It was weird that I didn't do it with…'_, he paused there. Lelouch's head was to the ground, looking at whatever space he could find there, sorting out his thoughts, and also his _past_

until his trance broke when she asked

"Why?", now looking up at him. "Why did you…"

"Didn't you hear what I said?", lifting up his head.

"But…what is this feeling? What did you do to me?"

'_Don't tell me this woman doesn't know feelings?'_, he asked himself. Soon after, a van was advancing closer to the two, a white one.

"Lelouch! Miss C.C.!", someone with a familiar voice called out. Both of them then said,

"Ougi."

In unison with different voice volumes.

"Hey guys, I got to know that you're here.", he pushed the 'break' pedal with the window wined down. "I thought of sending the painting to Mr. Kururugi, but then I heard from an elderly counter-lady that a man like you appeared at Vision. What actually happened?", flashing back the woman's face when she heard Suzaku's name.

"Long story, really.", hopping up on the van after opening its door. "You won't need to send paintings here anymore."

"What? Why?", shocked a bit. Lelouch didn't answer while his thoughts were filled with _that_ man's face.

"Long story again, right?", he got ready to leave as C.C. was already at the back. "Okay then, let's go!", driving off, away from the yellow mansion which was seen from afar and the others in a row.

"So, what are we going to do with the painting?", Ougi asked after a 15 minutes drive to the apartment, pushing the breaks and pulling the handle to a stop.

"We just have to find a new buyer, as easy as that. C.C., get that painting.", he ordered her after answering Ougi's question. Without disobeying his orders like usual, she took the cloth wrapped painting. Curious to know what it portrayed, she took a peek at it when they were waiting at the lobby for the lift.

When she looked at the painting through a small space from the opening, gushes of feelings went pass through her. Somehow, this picture, or painting really did what she thought of the flower, and at the same time, it brought back some reminiscence of the past of where she first found this flower. Later on, all she just did was

_Smile._

Wanting to tell C.C. to get in the lift when the doors drifted to the side, he turned to her. Noticing the serene smile she was having, he relaxed his face, and just touching her softly on the left shoulder, getting her attention.

"Let's go.", he said with a smile and a tone as calm as the atmosphere. It was _welcoming_.

"Okay then, I guess I'll take my leave from here, remembering that I no longer live here, hehe.", chuckling later on, Ougi left before Lelouch waved lightly and pressed the 'close' button.

The lift was peaceful, only the soft rumbling of its movements to the fifth floor was audible. Feeling a connection with the painting, she fastened her hug on it, really holding it with both her hands. Lelouch wasn't sure whether he should do what's on his mind. To do, or not to do were the options. Halting his thoughts, the lift opened.

- -

He reached his apartment and brought out his keys, unlocking the door. He stepped inside until he realized something; he came back, bringing home victory from a duel with Suzaku. It, of course, brought more pride up his bones and course of feel. Most importantly, he _won_. _'Take that, you Mr. Kururugi!'_, he laughed like a sinister afterwards, earning a raised eyebrow from C.C. . She placed the painting on the sofa and going to her room which she haven't seen for about two days. There was a small little mini cottage, just fitted for her one and only mini Cheese-kun which she placed beside it on the table. _'Perfect.'_, she thought.

"Hey you, smelly woman.", called Lelouch to her. Irritated by what he called her, she answered angrily.

"What did you call me?", going out from her room.

"You heard me, smelly woman.", repeating the name again. She frowned, and it was one she often did. "Want to know why?", she didn't nod or whatsoever, but he still carried on.

"You haven't taken a bath."

She then realized. It hit her, and indeed, it's been _three_ long days, and she have been unclean through them without one. Hurrying without a word to the bath, she closed the door—locking it—and switching on the shower after hanging her clothes at a hanger which was placed there.

Splatters of the water were heard on the tiled floor while Lelouch just went and pressed the 'on' button on the remote. Looking at the object beside him, it brought back what he conveyed through the painting, and he hoped it did get through to her, but, something was missing, something…

The shower was switched off quite some time ago, and usually, C.C. wouldn't take this long. He then knew that she didn't have anything to wear, then saying

"Open the shelf above the sink.", he called out from the sofa with the news as the background from the television. She seemed to have got it, as the magnet contact was heard from the shelf's door.

"You want me to wear this?", her question was heard, but no reply was. She sighed from inside, and with no other alternatives, she wore what she saw. _'He must have had sooo high (prideful) confidence that he would win…'_, disgusted by just the thought of his persona.

After a few minutes, the toilet door soon opened, and out stepped a C.C. who was dressed in something she wasn't used to,

_Feminine Clothes._

She had a white spaghetti strap blouse with a blue floral design on its left hand side and a cream-brown skirt with ribbons twirling down till the hem which was sewn with laces. She looked different, totally.

Lelouch was taken aback by what his eyes was seeing. She, wearing those un-C.C.-like attire he picked from the store, and most of all, it fitted her _perfectly_. The blouse was a little like the fitting ones, showing off the beautiful curves she had on her waist. The skirt, whereas, had a shaping cut on the hips, really giving out a feminine look which could change even C.C., the witch Lelouch called.

Then, something, just something wasn't really fitted with the attire. _'Yes, _that_.'_, he thought, going to his room, and bringing something out.

"Use these.", he ordered her, opening up his palm.

"What? You want me?", she looked at the **thing** again. "I am not very used to-"

"This is my second order.", he forcefully break open her palm and replaced the space with the one he had.

"I thought you said…"

"Yes, it is for your own good. Changes your arrogant look.", he let out a chuckle later on. _'Again with that.'_, she thought irritatingly. Sighing, she couldn't help but to obey, going to her room and locking her door.

She came out, and it really did change something. The thing Lelouch gave her really did

"Now, you look like a girl.", he gave a comment. Actually, a compliment which he couldn't admit. But, to C.C., it was more like a critic.

Her hair, yes, her hair was now tied up into two pony tails with a pair of light blue ribbons which fitted her blouse's pattern. The two pony tails were at the back, not blocking the attire.

There was only one thing left to do for Lelouch. He then went to pick up the painting, advancing forward to his room, leaving a

"Prepare the shades of white with blue shades.". She got his message right away, then preparing all the colours ranging from the whitest to the ones with a light blue mix in his palette.

Finished with his order, she brought the palette to the room, placing it on the table while taking a peek at the paper she thought would be white, but it wasn't. It was the painting he painted of her flower.

"What are going to do?", she asked, concerned for the other one of herself.

"Simple……Just right.". Not really bearing any sense to his answer, she was confused. "I now have an idea.", he continued to one he already didn't clear its meaning, making this another enigma.

"Lelouch, you're not sane.", wanting to go overboard with the sentence she played with.

"I'll answer you after you….Hm..", he rubbed his chin, clearly stating that he was in thought. "I would want you to leave.", he said. She just stood still, not bearing any want in obeying him. "I need to finish this, then I'll tell you afterwards.", smirking evilly, and, true, she didn't like it at all.

After she was out, he closed the door and **locked** it. Without anything to do, she just sat on the sofa, staring off into the dark black colour of the TV's screen, still worried of the picture.

After about seventeen minutes or so, his room's door opened. Lelouch came out and shut the door before C.C. could even place her hand on its handle.

"You…"

"Want to see it, don't you?", smirking again. She couldn't help but to nod. "Good, then obey this order."

"It would be your third one.", she was happy a little on the inside as he will only be left by **two** more orders, and it would all be almost well.

"No, it wouldn't, unless you don't want to see the painting.", his smirk going as wide as it could go.

'_Lousiest Prideful Crazy Mean Pervert.'_, she added. "What is it that you want, jerk.", she asked annoyed.

"I want…hm…let me see…", again with the rub of his chin. Waiting for the answer, he did later on.

"I want you to have

_Dinner With Me_."

---------------Appetizer-------------

Ohooohooohooo! Mean Lelouch, Mean Lelouch! But he is good at plotting, keeheehehe. :). So, did you all like that? Tell me, tell me, neh. ;) .

---------------Preview----------------

Having a dinner with Lelouch? For us girls would be a dream, but for C.C.? Not a very good mix I suppose. (Winks, winks) ;). Next, after the dinner, something nice would happen, kih kih kih kih. :). Wait up till Chapter Nine is posted! :0

---------------Trivia------------------

Title!: Haha, wondering again, right? I just played around with those three points; Bath, Feminine Clothes, and lastly, the Ribbons. Quite a nice one, neh. :).


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

L/N: Hello! Waited up excitedly for this chapter? Let's hope it wouldn't let you all down, neh. :). Oh, and I've just realized, this is the tenth part of this story! Woohoo! (Pulls strings and a 'pop' sound is heard, followed by ribbons coming down). It's the furthest, the furthest I've gone with a fic. :). My most was actually 2 chaps, which is Painting One's Feelings, hehe. :). Claps claps. :).

Disclaimer:

Lelouch: I am not owned by Hakusa, end of story, you readers.

Hakusa: Sobs sobs… ;;

Note: Malaysian : British English

Enjoy! Especially the one after the dinner…..Oh yeah! Fluff alert! Fluff alert! But if I really got the real meaning of it, maybe not the deep fluff, neh. ;)

--3rd/8th/14th February 2008--

- Envisioned Mirage -

-Chapter Nine-

- No Longer Alone In The Night Of Sparkling Dust -

"I want you to have _dinner with me_."

Ringing in her head, she was about to really have her mind full with bombs blasting here and there. The request was, well, quite over the hedge. Going dinner with him? _'Ridiculous'_, was what she thought about that matter.

"So, picture or no picture?", he asked her, having a teasing manner inside.

"Fine.", was what she said, wearing her boots when she was out.

"Oh no, not those, these.", he brought out a pair of white high-heels decorated with white sparkling sprinkles.

"I thought you were getting broke?". There came no reply after awhile till

"Use it, just…use it.", a change in tone. It wasn't a tease, but it was hiding over something he had in his mind. It was a tone she heard before a few times when he would usually pause and recall the past. It was but an _unknown past_. She recognised that tone and did exactly what he had told.

After wearing them, she went outside while he just looked at her.

"What?", she asked at the weird face he was having. A normal look, but it was just a façade, a wall. "Let's go.", she woke him up from his still form. He did move, but his face only had a slight difference to it. "Are you okay?", was a question she held herself back from asking.

He was, yeah, stunned. He looked straight into her eyes and

laughed. He practically laughed. "What was that? One of your jokes?", he held on to his stomach.

'_So much for worrying.'_, she walked away, then to be stopped by his hand, reminding her of an incident like this happening when they were out searching for her beloved figurine.

"Halt. You're the one having dinner with me, isn't it?", still chuckling. Yep, it was the same, exactly. He was chuckling then, non-stop. "I just didn't know you would ask of such a thing.". She just looked at him with her face, expressionless. "What?", he asked, sensing something beyond that look.

"I just recalled the past.". After thinking for awhile, he remembered.

"Yes, it is the same.", he smiled a faint one. "Now, let's go before we have to queue at that long sweaty line.", bringing both confusion and curiosity to C.C. .

"Queue?", she asked.

"Hurry up!", he grabbed her hand and half-ran out of the apartment's parking lot. It was all like before, the hand holding too. She smiled, realizing now that the second person to hold her hand was the same as the first.

Soon after that, they reached the middle of the town, where all sorts of colours and lights adorned the whole circle. It was filled with people; both couples and families. The whole place was also something C.C. haven't seen before. Looks wasn't the one new, it was the happy faces the people around the place were. The first time, the first time she has ever seen such a place. She felt something, and automatically, it made her smile, again, for the day. Lelouch saw that, and he right away understood what she was smiling at. Being a woman who haven't experienced a lot of emotions before, this is something worth smiling for.

"Yes, this place is also one of my favourites.", he smiled to her, then bringing C.C. to a restaurant. It was a normal Japanese restaurant with its curtains of the word, "Nippon" in hiragana.

Hiragana: Japanese's simple characters. It can also be used as sounds, other than katakana, the ones they often use for foreign words or names.

C.C.'s first impression was actually a grand restaurant with glasses of wine as decorations, but, this shop only had names of dishes and old traditional paintings on the walls. She was wondering of the reason for her to be brought at this type of place(not that she minds), and it came that Lelouch was a,

'_Poor and broke painter.'_

"I never knew you would bring a lady to such a place.", C.C. spoke while crossing her hands. He kept silent for awhile, thinking of whether he should be forward.

"I am broke, can't you see?", he said, looking at how her next expression would be.

"Of course I know.", sitting on one of the bar chairs along the counter where about three chefs were seen.

"Then, what was that waste of time?", raising an eye-brow, annoyed. Nevertheless, he took a sit beside her.

"Just playing you.", she said softly, giggling a little to herself.

"What?", not really sure of what he heard, wanting to make sure. She never repeated, then asking

"Aren't you going to order?". He stared at her, wondering what this woman could ever have in her mind. To him, only annoyance.

"One Unagi ramen, please.", he signaled the chef nearest to him. The reply heard was just an

"Okay!"

Unagi: Japanese grilled eel. Ramen: Japanese noodles(have different flavours or toppings. For instance, Uzumaki Naruto's favourite. :))

"One ramen….please.", adding the 'please' after a pause, earning a look from Lelouch. "What?"

"Nothing, just looking.", he played her just like she did. C.C. frowned, Lelouch continued. "You're not really a Japanese, are you?", he asked, commenting on the 'ramen'. She didn't reply, still keeping the frown on her face. _'As expected.'_, he thought.

"Make that another Unagi one.", he told the chef. The same reply was given.

"What?", asking him on the change of order.

"A plain ramen, you want that?". They both looked at each other, the female one annoyed, whereas the male was expressionless; the other way around.

After minutes of silence, the chef placed two bowls of unagi ramen in front of them with some force, making some of the soup turn in circles.

"Get along( with each other).", was what he said, then moving on to the rest of his work. The two never said a word, but they both went for the same bowl, having a contact of hands. They didn't blush, they didn't move, but they stared at each other; irritated. Fighting over a bowl of unagi ramen, they tried pulling it towards their respective sides, but being the man, Lelouch won. He smirked, and C.C. had no other options but to take the other bowl instead.

Looking at about seven strips of long dark brown substance, she gave a confused look, pondering on what it was.

"That's eel, eat it.", Lelouch said, guessing from her face features of the unagi, adding an order in. She tried, though. Chewing on its moist and soft fishy texture, both the questions on the taste was on her mind. _'Nice, or not?'_, was what.

The unagi touched her tongue, swallowing part of it, her eyes lit up a bit, partially surprised by what it showed.

"It's nice, right?", he said, then earning a turned head towards him. She couldn't help but to nod in agreement. He smiled faintly, and gave her two strips more. A puzzled look was seen.

"Why?", she asked.

"This, it's your first time, right? So, here.", he said, continuing on tasting more of his ramen. While eating, two unagi was placed in his bowl. Again, "Why?", but it was him this time.

"It's yours.", ending it there. He repeated what she did. This carried on for sometime until C.C.'s bowl was the one having extra unagi. "I said, -"

"Besides, you're hating every second of this, isn't?", he said, meaning about this dinner he forced her with his remaining orders. They both paused, looking into each other's eyes. She was actually a little shocked at what he just said, letting her know what he thought of her feelings. Shifting her eyes to the ramen bowl in front, she said softly,

"Not really."

"What did you say?", he asked, only hearing mosaic pieces of the sentence. She didn't answer his questions like usual, eating her ramen. _'I wonder what it was.'_, he thought to himself. After almost finishing his ramen, another unagi strip came.

"It is fair now.", she told him.

"Yes it is.". _'You actually could return me the other one too, but you didn't. Sigh, I guess you really like it.'_. C.C. could sense that Lelouch was having thoughts in his mind, but she passed on asking. Different from the other time(chapter 1), she was now the one who finished first. Waiting on thinking what to do, since she already fulfiled her task, C.C. thought of going back to the apartment, then to be stopped again by the same hand.

"Wait.", was the only word.

Lelouch went to the counter and paid the exact amount stated. This time, he used his black purse, but C.C. wasn't there to see it. He tried to look around in the shop to spot her, but he failed. Looking outside, he saw green, and relief washed over him.

"Sir?", the man taking care of the counter asked.

"Sorry.", was his apology.

Outside, C.C. stared at the sky. It was starry this time, and this was the only time she took an initiative to look at it. Amazed at how the colours of the stars mix, forming a milky way-like image, she smiled internally.

"There's still one place, would you care to accompany me?", a voice spoke from behind. Without even turning, she knew who it was. C.C. stepped to the side, giving him space so that he could lead to where whatever the place was. Witnessing the sky, she had a good mood, which explains why she obeyed him.

After a few minutes of walking, they reached his apartment. Now confused, C.C. was wondering whether he had changed his mind.

"That place is here.", answering the question in her mind. Already in the lift, she saw Lelouch pressing the highest floor, which is the button, '12', seven floors higher than theirs.

Once they were there on the corridor of the floor, he took her to the stairs, making C.C. wonder more. Soon, the starry sky was once again in view, but this time, it was in a closer sight. The stars were bigger, the colours were clearer, and the sky which appeared black was now dark blue.

_It was bedazzling._

The response from her was expected, telling it by C.C. who went closer to the end of the building's rooftop which was fenced by four feet walls. He knew words weren't needed, joining her with the sky. Beside him, she spoke.

"It's beautiful.". This, well, wasn't expected. It was a rare thing for C.C. to actually say out what she thought about something or what she felt. Indeed it was. He smiled, and he could only answer,

"Yes, it is.". She looked at him, and a smile wider than a faint one was seen. She was happier.

"Look at it for 10 seconds and wait.", was what he said. It didn't have any sense, it didn't have any meaning, but she complied with it. Looking at his black watch with white linings, he counted.

"8."

"7"

"6"

--- --- ---

"3"

"2"

"1."

And a pop sound was heard. C.C.'s eyes widened, and Lelouch smiled at the view.

Fireworks were adorning the sky. White, yellow, green, red, blue, and whatever colours you could think of were there. This was yet, another of C.C.'s first time. She had never seen any of this sort, bursting in the air, making shapes, and falling like sparkling coloured dust. Only the sounds of the fireworks and words of awe from below filled the space.

"Beautiful, isn't it?", he said after the silence. She nodded once again, not removing her eyes from the fireworks. _'They'll usually do this every 1__st__ of February.'_. A minute passed, and C.C. said

"Thank you, Lelouch."

Followed by the grand ending of the biggest firework, a colour of white which was the one of most beauty. Too bad for him, he didn't hear what she said.

"You said anything?", only hearing soft whispers of it. She twirled and faced him, with both hands at her back.

"Nothing.", smiling a little. He didn't care, but, _'This is the second one.'_, he didn't hear. She took leave first, and he took the last look at the sky.

Having the door of his apartment already opened to her, she walked in, only then to realize what was awaiting her in his room.

"Lelouch.", she called.

"I know.", advancing to his room, unlocking it afterwards. "There.", he pushed the door inwards while leaning on it, letting her in. The room was dark, but part of the moon's rays got in through the space the curtains held. It shown on the only painting which was standing still in its place. C.C., she covered her mouth, and her eyes widened by a tad, taking in all the painting was conveying.

There was supposed to be a window, some leaves from the outside blowing in, the curtains, a glass filled with water, and a white plain flower. But, no, this one was different. The changes were the number of flowers.

It was now,

_Two._

Another white flower accompanied the one before. What she thought of it, now differed. It wasn't a painting showing loneliness, it was no longer a painting of her. It was a painting of a different person who wasn't alone. _It wasn't her_.

"Why? Why two, Lelouch?", now having a serious tone in her voice. She faced him, turning from the painting. "Why did you change it?", her throat getting rough a little. Now, it's hard to speak, feeling like a small ball was blocking its space of air. She held back until he answered, waiting patiently.

"You're not alone.", he answered. "You're not."

"I am, Lelouch. I was and is. All these years, this twenty five years, I've been…", she paused, not wanting to say anymore as she knew she couldn't bear it if she were to tell anyone her past or what she went through.

"You've been what, C.C.?", pushing her, leading her.

"I've been…I've been…", vision already blurry, Lelouch's form and the whole room were distorted.

"You've been what, C.C.?!", he called out.

"I've been alone!", she broke, having two tears flowing down both her cheeks. Lelouch went near to her, running on the way and grasping her whole form in his arms.

She was speechless, she couldn't say a word, and her eyes were widened.

"You are not, C.C….. ."

"_I am with you."_

Hugging her tighter than the one before, not letting her go. The words, so long, C.C. have been waiting to hear those words which she never thought would ever reach her ears. Now, _it did_.

"Lelouch…", placing her hands behind him, feeling the warmth his torso gave. "Why, why are you being….why are you treating me like this?", she asked, more tears flowing down, but it was in a slower pace than before.

"It's because……I want you, C.C.", he said. "I…I am attracted to you.", he said, rather than the usual I-like-you or something. After awhile, she parted from the hug and looked at him, followed then by a

Laugh.

He was, of course, confused. This was really not the time to be chuckling, giggling or laughing. It was a serious matter and now she was there, laughing?

"Why are you laughing?", he asked, an eyebrow raised.

"You…haha, 'attracted'? Why couldn't you go with the usual? It sounds weird.", she continued in her string of laughter. He looked away and had a very slight blush on his cheeks. "Why, is it your pride? You're still the Lousiest Prideful Crazy Mean Perv-", she was cut by lips which landed on hers. His eyes were closed, but she was shocked. While he kissed her, he lead her to the wall, half-pinning her there. After awhile, he parted.

"Would you stop calling me that?", looking straight at her beautiful yellow eyes.

"Why, it fits you perfectly; Flawless.", she smirked. Usually getting annoyed at these type of parts, he instead found amusement, remembering something of the past, wanting to tease her next. Now inches away from her left ear, he whispered.

"Ah, now I know where I got, 'Pervert'.", he said. Her eyes widened, only having,

'_He remembere-'_

But was again silenced, just that it was her mind this time. He was wanting more from this one, asking her for permission with a lick on her lips. She didn't know what to do, but when his hands slid to the side of her waist, she was surprised, then opening her mouth. His tongue went in, tasting her. They both did a tongue battle. Both being one prideful and one not wanting to lose. Soon, she got used to this, and the two spent their blissful moment in this action they were doing together. After three minutes or so, they parted for air, panting together. Lelouch looking at her yellow orbs, while C.C. at his purple ones. She tilted her head slightly, making her green hair follow, and, she smiled. He did the same, enjoying this silent reverie.

"So, what do you answer to this prince's plea?", about the matter of him joining in.

"Prince? Hah.", she gave out a sarcastic laugh.

"So?", asking her to leave that matter.

"My answer as the witch is,", now taking in that nickname he gave.

"_Yes."_

------------------Appetizer-----------------

Uwah! What was that? What was that? I can't believe I just wrote something like that. It's actually something very VERY embarrassing for me, haha. Hope you all did like the chapter, and it had a little angst in it. Usually, my mother would tear(/cry) at those types of parts, haha. :0. That chapter was quite long, and, maybe take that as a Valentine present for you all, hehe. :).

Oh, and note that Lelouch is now C.C.'s boyfriend at that ending part, hehehehe. And, one more thing, there was nothing dirty at Lelouch's line of, -"It's because……I want you, C.C." -, ok? Mind you.

P.S. If I got "fluff" wrong, then, please tell me the real meaning of it, neh. If I've used it wrongly, please forgive me. :). Oh, and I am usually not good at those deep kissing scenes…… You can tell me how, though, kih kih. :).

------------------Preview------------------

Sorry, no preview for this one…….so sorry about this…

------------------Trivia---------------------

Ahaha, the title is actually quite romantic, right? I think it fits a lot. C.C. is now no longer alone, and the night was filled with fireworks. Nice, right? :).

Author's Current Notes:

Hello guys….oh boy, I really don't know how to apologize. Let me tell you how I work. You see, I will usually type 2-3 chapters ahead of the ones posted to be on the safe side of the story-line, and, before this, I don't know how to explain, but, I couldn't really work on this chapter fic of mine, and it really bugs me from time to time, because, there are really some nice reviewers out there who are waiting for my every chapter even though I don't think this fic is as good, but, I thank you all for your reviews, really, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. For those of you who have been patient, wow, I admire you guys, hehe. :) . Um, then **Nocturne del Shadow**, I will try to insert that correct way of writing the dialogues in my next chapter of Envisioned Mirage. Thank you for noting on that, I wasn't really educated in that sort of thing, and all of the meanings of comas(is it spelled this way?) and the other stuff are all what I learned myself, and I wasn't really sure of whether they were true, hehe, but still, I kept to it. :).

Oh, and for those who are worried about me not able to read your reviews, it's ok to review with your current English level be it low or high, because I've interacted with people with all kinds of English stages, so, let out what you want to tell or express, neh.

And for all of you who are reading this, I thank you so much, because, I know, sometimes, author's notes can be quite boring, hehe. Anyways, to tell you the truth, I haven't even started on the next chapter yet, so, yeah, I am taking a risk in posting this two chapters. Why I took it, you say? Well, it's as an apology for those of you who have been waiting for this, and, it's a present too, hehe. Well, besides that, taking risks can be quite fun at times, neh. :).

Please, if there's more typos in these two chaps, please forgive me, because when I was reading again for those type of mistakes, I wasn't really feeling well, hehe. So, otamashimini for the next chapter, and, I sure hope for some nice reviews(bad too, but, hopefully, it'll be something helpful, neh), and, like always, hope that my two new chapters didn't let you all down. :)

Your Fan Fiction Writer,

Hakusa

(Written "author's notes" on the 21st of March)


End file.
